


"Never be alone"

by Devil_youknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chicago, Eventual Smut, Feelings, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_youknow/pseuds/Devil_youknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ostrzegam, że seria jest przerażająco nieregularna...<br/>Ale jest XD<br/>I kilka rozdziałów się na pewno pojawi</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Nothing is worth of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam, że seria jest przerażająco nieregularna...  
> Ale jest XD  
> I kilka rozdziałów się na pewno pojawi

-Nie dam rady dzisiaj się z tobą spotkać. Umówiłem się z Dean’em do baru.  
  
Castiel próbował delikatnie wytłumaczyć Meg, że nie chce się z nią spotykać. Kobieta najwyraźniej go kochała, ale bez wzajemności. Było mu jej żal, aczkolwiek co miał zrobić? Po piątej wymówce z rzędu podczas jednej rozmowy zaczęła sobie odpuszczać. Cas wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej.  
Mężczyzna szybko zakończył rozmowę. Musiał przygotować się na spotkanie. Miał godzinę, a był w kompletnej rozsypce. Nie wychodził z domu od dwóch albo trzech dni, w związku z czym nie ubierał ani nie golił się od pewnego czasu. Był zajęty pisaniem książki, która mu nie szła. „To chyba przez twój brak talentu!” podśmiewał się z niego Dean za każdym razem kiedy tylko miał ku temu okazję. Może miał po części rację… Jednak Castiel nie miał czasu na myślenie. Musiał się ogarnąć. Zabrał z szafy swój ulubiony garnitur oraz niebieski, gładki krawat. Poszedł do łazienki potykając się po rzeczy porozrzucane na podłodze. Dawno nie miał takiego bałaganu w domu. Na początku wziął szybki prysznic, a kiedy skończył i popatrzył w lustro, lekko zdziwiło go to co zobaczył. Zarost był zdecydowanie za długi. Zabrał się za niego od razu. Namoczył twarz i wziął brzytwę w dłoń. Mimo, że używał jej prawie codziennie od lat, uporanie się z brodą zajęło mu dobre pół godziny. Dopiero wtedy był w miarę zadowolony z efektów swojej pracy. Ubrałby się w pięć minut, gdyby nie krawat, który non stop buntował się przeciwko mężczyźnie. Kiedy w końcu ujarzmił swój zdziczały krawat wyszedł z łazienki i prawie się przewrócił z przerażenia. Na dojście do baru potrzebował dwudziestu minut, a do wyznaczonej godziny zostało mu dziesięć. Pospiesznie ubrał płaszcz i praktycznie wyleciał z mieszkania. Dean był niewyobrażalnie punktualny i nie lubił kiedy inni się spóźniali. Ale tym razem dla Castiela musiał zrobić wyjątek. Mężczyzna wparował do klubu i zdziwił się, kiedy nie zobaczył swojego przyjaciela. „Co jest?” pomyślał Castiel.  
  
-Cześć Benny – powiedział Cas. – Nie widziałeś Dean’a? Byłem z nim dzisiaj umówiony…  
  
-Niestety nie, przyjacielu – odpowiedział barman. – I korzystając z okazji. Mogę zadać ci osobiste pytanie?  
  
-Chyba tak… - odpowiedział. Nie mógł ukryć, że zachowanie Benny’ego lekko go zaskoczyło.  
  
-Nie żebym się wtrącał, ale… kiedy w końcu powiesz Dean’owi, że nie jest dla ciebie tylko przyjacielem?  
  
-Nie wiem o czym mówisz… - odrzekł lekko zmieszany Castiel.  
  
-Cas, błagam – powiedział mężczyzna za barem z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - Od razu widać, że macie coś ku sobie. Obydwoje. Spotykacie się w tym barze dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu i za każdym razem tylko czekam, aż dacie sobie buzi. Więc nie wmawiaj mi, że nie wiesz o czym mówię…  
Wywód Bena został przerwany przez dzwonek telefonu Castiela. Mężczyzna ucieszył się w pewnym stopniu z tego zbiegu okoliczności. Nie uśmiechała mu się rozmowa o jego uczuciach z barmanem. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, kiedy na wyświetlaczu zobaczył numer Dean’a.  
  
-Dean! Gdzie jesteś, czekam na ciebie w barze – powiedział mężczyzna zaraz po odebraniu.  
  
-Witam, czy rozmawiam z Castielem? – zapytał obcy głos w słuchawce.  
  
-Tak… - odparł lekko zdezorientowany. – Kim pani jest?  
  
-Dzwonię z Weiss Memorial Hospital w Chicago. Pana numer był na szybkim wybieraniu, więc domyśliłam się, że jest pan kimś ważnym dla pacjenta.  
  
-Co się stało? – spytał coraz bardziej znerwicowany Cas.  
  
-Dean Winchester miał wypadek samochodowy. Może pan przyjechać?  
  
-Będę za 10 minut.  
  
Mówiąc to, bez tłumaczenia Benny’emu co się stało, wybiegł z baru i złapał taksówkę.  
  
***  
  
-Przyjechałem do Dean’a Winchestera – oznajmił przerażony Castiel pielęgniarce, która akurat przechodziła korytarzem. – Trafił tu po wypadku samochodowym…  
  
-Chyba wiem o kogo chodzi… - odpowiedziała kobieta. – Proszę iść do pokoju lekarzy. Trzecie piętro, ostatnie drzwi po prawej.  
  
-Dziękuje – odpowiedział. Nie chciał czekać na windę. Na wskazane piętro ruszył po schodach. Nie był w stanie iść spokojnie, więc mimo że ciągle potykał się o swoje nogi, po niecałej minucie zapukał do wskazanego przez pielęgniarkę pomieszczenia. Otworzył mu jakiś lekarz. Poznał po stetoskopie na szyi.  
  
-Chciałbym się dowiedzieć co z Dean’em Winchesterem – powiedział Cas.  
  
-A pan to…?  
  
-Castiel. Dzwoniliście po mnie z telefonu Dean’a.  
  
-W takim razie zapraszam – powiedział lekarz wskazując ręką pomieszczenie, z którego chciał wyjść. Kiedy oboje usiedli po dwóch stronach biurka w rogu pokoju, mężczyzna ze stetoskopem zaczął mówić:  
  
-Pan Winchester miał poważny wypadek samochodowy. Wjechał w niego jakiś pijany kierowca. Ma złamaną lewą nogę, na reszcie ciała paskudne rany, po niektórych na pewno zostaną blizny. Jednak to nie jest najgorsze… - Castiel był załamany po opisie zewnętrznym Dean’a. Poczuł jak na ostatnie słowa lekarza blednie. – Musieliśmy powstrzymać krwotok wewnętrzny drogą chirurgiczną. Obrażenia wewnętrzne są ogromne. Zmiażdżone płuco, pęknięty żołądek… myślę, że nie musze więcej mówić, żeby zrozumiał pan w jak poważnym stanie jest mój pacjent.  
  
-Wyjdzie z tego? – zapytał Castiel. Nie dbał o to co się stało. Chciał, żeby Dean przeżył.  
  
-Dzisiejsza noc jest kluczowa. Jeśli przez nią przebrnie, wyleczenie to będzie kwestia czasu.  
  
Przerażony mężczyzna nie potrzebował już więcej. Miał przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Dean był silny. Pozbiera się.  
  
-Mogę do niego iść?  
  
-Pewnie – odparł lekarz niepewnym tonem. Mężczyzna domyślił się, że doktor nie jest pewny, czy Cas przetrzyma widok zmasakrowanego przyjaciela, ale i tak ruszyli do pokoju, w którym leżał Winchester.  
  
Może i Castiel był zdeterminowany, ale niewystarczająco, żeby widok Dean’a go nie przeraził. Człowiek na łóżku wyglądał jak… kukiełka, której lata świetności dawno minęły.  
  
-Mógłbym zostać z nim sam? – zapytał Castiel.  
  
-Nie ma problemu – odpowiedział lekarz wychodząc z pokoju.  
  
Kiedy mężczyzna został sam, sięgnął po krzesło stojące w kącie i przyciągnął je do łóżka Dean’a. Na tyle blisko, że bez problemów mógł złapać przyjaciela za rękę.  
  
-Podobno ludzie w śpiączce słyszą co się do nich mówi - powiedział Castiel do Dean'a, który bezwładnie leżał na łóżku szpitalnym z niezliczoną ilością rurek i przewodów podtrzymujących jego życie. Przez całą jego twarz przebiegała wielka rana szarpana. Lewa noga złamana. Obydwie ręce poranione. A to tylko zewnętrzne objawy. Cas nie chciał nawet myśleć o porozdzieranym wnętrzu Winchestera. - Pamiętasz, jak pięć lat temu pojechaliśmy razem na plażę? Mieliśmy wyrywać wtedy panienki, ale twoja głupia natura się odezwała i wynajęliśmy małą łódkę - Castiel miał już łzy w oczch. - Popłynęliśmy na jakąś wysepkę. Siedzieliśmy w tej pieprzonej łódce przez dwie godziny. I wtedy powiedziałeś, że bolą cię plecy. Bo jak ostatni idiota nie posmarowałeś się niczym przeciwsłonecznym. Zawróciliśmy się, a po dotarciu na brzeg spędziliśmy tydzień w pokoju motelowym, bo nie mogłeś się ruszać - mężczyzna przestał powstrzymywać płacz. Nie dał rady. Łez było za dużo. - Jest tyle rzeczy których nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze razem zrobić. Tyle rzeczy, których sobie nie powiedzieliśmy. - Cas potrzebował chwili, aby zebrać się w sobie i przez łzy powiedzieć:  
  
-Dean, nie odchodź. Obiecuje, że zawszę będę w pobliżu. Będę cię chronił. I zawszę będę przy tobie. Tylko się obudź… Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę wydaje mi się to trochę szalone, ale… kocham cię.  
  
Castielowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że Dean uścisnął jego ręke. Przytomny mężczyzna przekonywał się, że mu się zdawało. Wtedy jego przyjaciel otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Casa. Cała ta chwila mogłaby być naprawdę romantyczna, gdyby Dean nie zaczął się krztusić rurką doprowadzającą do jago płuc powietrze, a Castiel nie spanikował.  
Lekarze zareagowali natychmiast. Pielęgniarka odsunęła przerażonego mężczyznę od łóżka i wyprowadziła go z pomieszczenia, w którym leżał pacjent. A potem zostawiła go samego na korytarzu, czekającego w niewiedzy.  
  
***  
  
Po dziesięciu minutach nerwowego oczekiwania, do Castiela wyszedł lekarz i oznajmił:  
  
-O dziwo, pacjent oprzytomniał i oddycha już samodzielnie, stąd to zachłyśnięcie. Wygląda na to, że wyjdzie z tego. Jeśli pan chce, może pan do niego wejść. Aczkolwiek bardzo możliwe, że znowu zasnął. Jego organizm jest wyczerpany. Niech go pan przypadkiem nie obudzi – mówiąc to, lekarz uśmiechnął się i odszedł.  
Castiel po cichu wszedł do pokoju i zajął swoje miejsce przy łóżku. Chwycił Dean’a za rękę, jednak tym razem o wiele delikatniej, nie chcąc go obudzić. Trwał w tej pozycji aż do rana. Wtedy Dean otworzył swoje piękne zielone oczy i słabym głosem powiedział do Castiela:  
  
-Ja ciebie też, Cas.


	2. Nightmares under our skin

Miło jest budzić się ze świadomością, że obok ciebie leży osoba, którą kocha się najbardziej na świecie.  
Castiel otworzył oczy i zobaczył śpiącego Dean’a. Zdziwił się, że obudził się przed nim. Zawsze to chłopak wstawał wcześniej i jeśli czuł się dobrze, robił śniadanie. Cas jeszcze nigdy nie widział go śpiącego. Nie było mu jednak dane długo napawać się tym widokiem, bo Dean otworzył swoje oczy, które jakimś cudem, zaraz po przebudzeniu są jeszcze bardziej zielone niż w ciągu dnia. Błękitnooki pocałował krótko swojego ukochanego, który odwzajemnił pocałunek.  
  
-Jak się spało? – zapytał Castiel.  
  
-Dobrze, ale pobudka była lepsza – odparł Dean. Zaczął się powoli podnosić. Castiel domyślił się, że Winchester chce iść do kuchni, żeby przygotować coś do jedzenia, więc wyprzedził go mówiąc:  
  
-Nie wstawaj, zrobię śniadanie.  
  
Dean słysząc te słowa, zaniechał próby wstawania i odwrócił twarz w stronę poduszki.  
  
-Czekam – powiedział mężczyzna na łóżku stłumionym przez poduszkę głosem.  
  
Cas wstał i podszedł do lodówki. Postanowił, że zrobi jajecznice. Zignorował fakt, że nie umie jej robić. Po pięciu minutach po całym mieszkaniu rozniósł się zapach spalenizny.  
  
-Cas… - zaczął Dean. – Radzisz sobie?  
  
-Yyy… tak wszystko w porządku! – odparł mężczyzna przy kuchence.  
  
-Na pewno? Może ci pomogę?  
  
-Nie, nie trzeba, zaraz to ogarnę.  
  
Dean nie wziął sobie sprzeciwu Castiela do serca i sprawnym jak na jego stan krokiem podszedł do swojego chłopaka i oparł się o blat. Spojrzał na zwęgloną masę na patelni.  
  
-Tego już nie odratujemy – powiedział sięgając do lodówki po nowe jajka. W ten sposób, 10 minut później obaj mężczyźni siedzieli przy stole konsumując świeżo przyrządzone danie.  
  
-Następnym razem, pozwól mi zrobić śniadanie – zaśmiał się zielonooki.  
  
-Chciałem chociaż raz cię wyręczyć – odpowiedział Castiel. – A jak się czujesz?  
  
-Nie jest źle… noga pod gipsem trochę swędzi, ale poza tym to nic…  
  
Cas wiedział, że jego ukochany ignoruje ból. Od wypadku minął dopiero miesiąc. Tydzień temu wypuścili Dean’a ze szpitala, a i to zrobili niechętnie, i tylko pod warunkiem, że chłopak będzie się oszczędzał, co z resztą robi niechętnie. Wprowadzili się do nowego mieszkania. Może nie było wielkie, ale przynajmniej mieli je na własność. Jeden pokój z łóżkiem i szafą oddzielony od kuchni tylko półścianką.  
Błękitnooki mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. Musiał iść do pracy. Od wypadku Dean’a porzucił pisarstwo i poszedł pracować, żeby móc utrzymać siebie i swojego chłopaka. Nie odciął się jednak od książek. Podjął się pracy w bibliotece publicznej. Co prawda Winchester miał pracę w warsztacie, ale w obecnym stanie… nie da rady zejść po schodach bez czyjejś pomocy, a co dopiero wymienić koła w samochodzie.  
  
-Muszę iść – powiedział Cas. – Nie przemęczaj się.  
  
-Dobrze aniołku. Miłego dnia – odparł Dean całując Castiela w policzek. – Wracaj szybko.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy tylko Cas wyszedł, Dean jęknął przeciągle. Noga bolała go, jakby ktoś przejechał po niej motocyklem. Szwy wzdłuż brzucha nie dawały mu spać w nocy. Przecięcie na twarzy ciągle dawało o sobie znać. Jeśli za mocno otarł twarzą o poduszkę, zaczynało krwawić. Reszta ran na jego ciele prawie już się zagoiła, ale jak mówił lekarz, po większości z nich zostały blizny. Wmówił Castielowi, że budzi się wcześnie. Tak naprawdę sypiał trzy, może cztery godziny na dobę i to głównie w ciągu dnia, kiedy jego chłopaka nie było w domu. Bo nie chciał, żeby widział jak nagle budzi się z krzykiem. Od wypadku prześladuje go koszmar, a raczej wspomnienie tamtego popołudnia. Wracał wtedy od swojego brata Sama. Przejeżdżał przez skrzyżowanie. On miał zielone. Kierowca samochodu, który w niego wjechał powinien stać, ale był pijany i ruszył prosto na Impalę. Uderzył dokładnie w miejsce, w którym siedział Dean. W tym momencie, mężczyzna budzi się z wrzaskiem ze snu.  
W rzeczywistości, z tamtego dnia pamiętał wszystko. Ten potworny ból, jakby był rozszarpywany od środka. Stracił przytomności dopiero w karetce, ale nie przez obrażenia. Zasnął tylko dlatego, że lekarze mu coś podali. A potem, kiedy nie cierpiał już tak dotkliwie zaczął słyszeć dźwięki ‘‘z zewnątrz’’. Najpierw to były to tylko pielęgniarki i nieustannie pikająca aparatura monitorująca, czy jeszcze żyje. Ale potem usłyszał Castiela, który mówił dokładnie to samo, co Dean chciał powiedzieć tamtego wieczoru na spotkaniu. Mężczyzna wiedział, że kiedy się obudzi ból dojdzie do niego w całości. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Chciał powiedzieć Casowi, że czuje to samo. I wtedy się obudził. Lekarze pomogli mu pozbyć się rurki z płuc, zbadali go powierzchownie i zostawili samego. Lecz tylko na chwilę. Wtedy wszedł Castiel. Dean był zmęczony. Czuł jednak, że Cas trzyma jego dłoń. Powiedział tylko, że go kocha, a potem osunął się w sen. A raczej myślał, że powiedział to zaraz po przyjściu ukochanego do pokoju. Potem dowiedział się, że wyznał mu miłość jakieś 10 godzin później. Ale przynajmniej to zrobił.  
Dean uznał, że nie ma co teraz robić retrospekcji. Czas znowu pogrążyć się w koszmarach. A było ich o wiele więcej, niż tylko ten o wypadku.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy Castiel wrócił do domu, zastał swojego ukochanego na łóżku, przykrytego kocem. Dzisiaj skończył pracę po zaledwie trzech z ośmiu zwyczajowych godzin, bo w bibliotece wysiadł prąd. Szef uznał, że w pracy nie potrzebuje aż tylu osób. Garth był naprawdę spoko gościem. Wracając do domu, Cas zrobił zakupy, więc pomyślał, że może coś ugotuje. Tym razem z książką kucharską. Wyciągnął potrzebne rzeczy z torby i zaczął realizować swój pomysł.  
Kiedy po godzinie wsunął kurczaka z ryżem do piekarnika zabrał się za nakrycie stołu. Jeden z talerzy wyśliznął mu się z rąk, na szczęście na dywan. Castiel mógł już poszczycić się dość sporą kolekcją potłuczonej przez niego zastawy. Ba, spalił nawet naczynie żaroodporne. Niewiele osób może pochwalić się takim osiągnięciem. Po chwili wyciągnął posiłek z piekarnika. Pomyślał, że to już najwyższy czas obudzić Dean’a, więc podszedł do łóżka i lekko przestraszyło go to, co zobaczył.  
Winchester lekko się trząsł, raczej nie z zimna. W końcu był przykryty dość grubym kocem. Jego oczy latały pod powieką, jakby we śnie rozglądał się na wszystkie strony. Jednak najbardziej niepokojące było, to że był oblany zimnym potem. Jednym słowem – Dean był czymś przerażony. Castiel jeszcze nie widział go w takim stanie. Dłoń śpiącego chłopaka, która wystawała spod okrycia zaczęła zaciskać się coraz bardziej. Błękitnooki widząc to chwycił ją, a Dean wyraźnie się uspokoił. Jednak nie wystarczająco, żeby przekonać Casa, że wszystko już w porządku.  
  
-Dean, obudź się – powiedział delikatnym głosem. Jednak mężczyzna zareagował bardzo gwałtownie. Podniósł się, cały zdyszany, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. Na jego twarzy pokazał się grymas bólu – pewnie naciągnął szwy na brzuchu.  
  
-Castiel? – zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna. Miał zaczerwienione oczy jakby.. płakał. – Nie powinno cię być teraz w pracy?  
  
-Elektryczność padła, szef zwolnił mnie do domu – odparł Cas. – Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?  
  
-Tak, to tylko zwykły koszmar – skłamał chłopak. – Co tak ładnie pachnie? – dodał, próbując zmienić temat. Castiel odpuścił, ale wiedział, że Dean nie powiedział prawdy.   
Uśmiechnął się i udzielił odpowiedzi:  
  
-Postanowiłem, że coś dzisiaj ugotuje. Chciałem cię obudzić, bo właśnie skończyłem. Dawno nie jedliśmy porządnego obiadu. Pomóc ci wstać?  
  
-Nie trzeba, zaraz przyjdę – odparł z udawanym uśmiechem. - Muszę iść tylko do łazienki.  
  
-Czekam przy stole.  
  
***  
  
Dean zamknął drzwi do łazienki i usiadł na skraju wanny. Nie żeby przeszkadzała mu obecność Castiela, ale… lepiej by było, gdyby jednak pracował dzisiaj normalnie. Zielonooki uznał, że i tak dobrze, że to właśnie dzisiaj skończył wcześniej. Wczoraj prześladował go gorszy koszmar. Obudził się wtedy z twarzą mokrą od łez. Śniło mu się, że jego młodszy brat odchodzi z domu, kłócąc się z tatą, a Dean, jak głupi próbował go zatrzymać. Padły wtedy słowa, które nigdy nie powinny być wypowiedziane. Za to dzisiaj do jego głowy przypałętało się wspomnienie śmierci zaborczego ojca, który nie widział świata poza zemstą na mężczyźnie, który podpalił ich dom i spalił jego mamę. Dean nie miał teraz czasu na rozpamiętywanie przeszłości. Castiel czekał na niego w pokoju, a Winchester nie chciał go już dzisiaj więcej niepokoić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak więc mam nadzieje, że wam się podobało. Będe kontynuowała pisanie tego fanfiction, ponieważ mam wenę. Rozdziały będą publikowane bardzo nieregularnie. Pozdrawiam :D


	3. This is real

-Dean, mam dobre wieści – powiedział uśmiechnięty Castiel wchodząc do mieszkania. Chłopak ze złamaną nogą leżał na łóżku. Wyglądał jakby przed chwilą się obudził. Albo jakby nie spał od jakiegoś czasu.  
  
-Co, Michael Jackson jednak żyje? – zapytał mężczyzna żartobliwie.  
  
-Przykro mi, ale Jackson wciąż gryzie piach. Wracając do tematu: jak pewnie pamiętasz, wczoraj w bibliotece zabrakło prądu… - mówiąc to, zaczął ściągać buty – i ma go nie być jeszcze przez tydzień.  
  
-To coś poważnego?  
  
-Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Ale to nie ważne. Garth uznał, że nie ma sensu, żebyśmy przychodzili do pracy i dał nam wszystkim tygodniowy urlop.  
  
-To świetnie – odparł z uśmiechem Dean. Jednak w myślach martwił się, kiedy będzie spał, skoro Cas ciągle będzie w pobliżu. – Masz jakieś plany?  
  
-W zasadzie… tak. Mój znajomy ma domek w górach i pożyczył mi klucze – Castiel podszedł do łóżka i uklęknął obok głowy swojego ukochanego. – Nie miałbyś może ochoty na tydzień poza miastem?  
  
-Z tobą zawsze. Kiedy wyjeżdżamy?  
  
-A jak szybko jesteśmy w stanie się spakować?  
  
***  
  
Już po dwudziestu minutach para siedziała w Impali Dean’a i kierowała się w stronę gór. Znajomi z warsztatu w ramach niespodzianki naprawili ją w ekspresowym tempie. Wyglądała tak samo jak przed wypadkiem. Winchester pozwolił prowadzić Castielowi, bo ciężko by mu było zatrzymać pojazd z nogą w gipsie. Niebieskooki mężczyzna wiedział, że Dean oddaje kluczyki do wozu tylko osobom, które darzy bezgranicznym zaufaniem. To auto to była jego dziecinka. Po wypadku bardziej martwił się o nią niż o swoje zdrowie.  
Jechali około pół dnia, bo zatrzymywali się na wszystkich mijanych punktach widokowych. Głównie to Castiel naciskał na postoje. Zielonooki chłopak nie zachwycał się krajobrazami równie mocno jak jego partner, ale nawet on zauważył, że im dalej od Chicago są, tym okolica robi się piękniejsza.  
  
-Ile jeszcze będziemy jechać? – zapytał Dean na jednym z przystanków.  
  
-Na oko półtorej godziny, a co? – odparł drugi mężczyzna.  
  
-Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zdrzemnąłbym się na tylnym siedzeniu.  
  
-Pewnie. Obudzę cię jak będziemy na miejscu.  
  
Dean postanowił zaryzykować. Zwykle budzi się z krzykiem po jakiś trzech godzinach, więc jest szansa, że po dziewięćdziesięciu minutach jego pobudka nie będzie tak brutalna jak wczoraj. Bez dłuższego zwlekania para wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyła dalej przed siebie.  
  
***  
  
Dean siedział w Impali. Jechał gdzieś, był środek nocy. Nie było widać nic poza drogą, samochodami i kilkoma znakami. Wszystko poza kręgiem światła było rozmazane. Mężczyzna zorientował się, że to jeden z jego koszmarów. Ale tym razem był on inny. Tym razem obok niego, na miejscu pasażera siedział Castiel. Uśmiechał się do. Mimo, że Winchester wiedział, że to tylko sen, nie mógł z niego wyjść, jakby był w pułapce. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał zobaczyć co będzie dalej.  
Cas mówił coś do niego, ale uszy drugiego mężczyzny sprawiały wrażenie zatkanych watą – nie słyszał wyraźnie ani jednego słowa. Nagle na tylnym siedzeniu pojawił się ojciec Dean’a.  
  
-Kogo upatrzyłeś sobie tym razem? – powiedział.  
  
-Przestań – odparł śniący chłopak. – Nie jesteś prawdziwy.  
  
-Może i nie. Nikt nie jest idealny. Ale jestem częścią twojej podświadomości, która widzi wszystko takim, jakie naprawdę jest.  
  
-Nie chcę cię tutaj – Dean nie mógł powstrzymać załamania się swojego głosu. Nienawidził swojego ojca, ale tęsknił za nim i nie mógł nie słuchać słów, które miały paść za chwilę.  
  
-Po tym wszystkim, nie nauczyłeś się niczego? Dziwnym trafem, wszyscy, których kochasz umierają. Niektórzy z twojej winy. Ja, Twoja matka, poprzednia dziewczyna. Niektórzy odwracają się od ciebie, na przykład Sam…  
  
-Jakbyś nie zauważył Sammy z żoną i dzieckiem żyją… ba, nawet mają się dobrze, a nie odsunęliśmy się od siebie, wręcz przeciwnie! Staliśmy się normalną rodziną…  
  
-Normalną? – zakpił starszy Winchester. – Nie widziałeś jak Jessica się na ciebie patrzy? Ona nie chce cię widzieć. Wie, że coś z tobą nie tak. Że masz przeszłość…  
  
-Kłamiesz.  
  
-Naprawdę tak myślisz? – ton ojca gwałtownie złagodniał. – Dean, proszę cię. Chociaż raz w życiu posłuchaj co do ciebie mówię…  
  
-Słuchałem cię przez całe moje życie! – Dean miał łzy w oczach. O dziwo nie był wściekły na ojca. Był wściekły na siebie. - Do tej pory, kiedy cokolwiek w życiu mi nie wyjdzie, widzę twoją twarz, która aż się prosi, żeby powiedzieć ‘’A nie mówiłem?’’. Nie rozumiesz, że mam już dość?!  
  
-Może skoro nie słuchasz już ojca… - postać na tylnym siedzeniu rozmyła się. Na miejscu ojca ukazał się Sam – może posłuchasz braciszka.  
  
Dean był przestraszony. W swoich snach widywał ojca, matkę, mężczyznę, który podpalił ich dom, kiedy Sam miał pół roku, swoją byłą dziewczynę… Ale koszmary nigdy nie naruszyły TEJ granicy. Tym razem sen stał się nieprzewidywalny. Był w stanie zniszczyć Dean’a. Zrujnować ostatnią barierą w głowie chłopaka.  
  
-Mówiłeś już swojemu chłopaczkowi, jak to wstąpiłeś do miejskiego gangu w młodości? Sprzedawałeś dragi dzieciakom?  
  
-Robiłem to, żeby cię znaleźć! Wiedziałem, że kupujesz od tamtych ludzi, a nie odzywałeś się do mnie! To był jedyny sposób, żeby cię odszukać!  
  
-Znalazłeś mnie! Ale nie odszedłeś od nich. Nie, poczekaj… - dodał po chwili zastanowienia – odszedłeś. A oni potem, w ramach rekompensaty zabili twoją dziewczynę. A co jeśli ci ludzie przypomną sobie o tobie? Czemu nie mieli by zabić jeszcze kogoś, kogo kochasz?  
  
-Dawałem z siebie wszystko! Zginąłbym dla ciebie!  
  
-A co jeśli przyjdą po moją żonę i córkę? Pomyślałeś o tym?  
  
Dean był już roztrzaskany na kawałeczki. Wiedział, że to tylko koszmar. Ale podczas snu przemawiały do niego rzeczy, w które podświadomie zawsze wierzył i które nigdy do końca go nie opuszczą. Był już wystarczająco dobity przemówieniami ojca. Ale brat… brat to już dla niego za wiele.  
  
-Więc co według ciebie powinienem zrobić? – zapytał zielonooki mężczyzna. Bał się odpowiedzi, bo wiedział, jaka ona będzie.  
  
-Zniknij z naszego życia – powiedział Sam niewzruszonym głosem. – Nie chcemy cię. Myślisz, że dlaczego nie odwiedziłem cię w szpitalu?  
  
-Przecież wracałem wtedy od was! – głos Dean’a łamał się co chwilę, a jego twarz była mokra od łez. - Pomagałem się wam pakować, bo wyjeżdżaliście do matki Jess na dwa miesiące!  
  
-Sądzisz, że gdybyś był dla mnie ważny, nie przyjechałbym do ciebie? Jestem 30 kilometrów od Chicago.  
  
-Sammy, przestań…  
  
Nagle, sen się rozmył, a jedyną wyraźną rzeczą był Castiel trzymający go za ramię i krzyczący jego imię.  
  
***  
  
Kiedy Castiel zauważył, że Dean na tylnym siedzeniu cały się trzęsie i ma twarz mokrą od łez, pospiesznie zatrzymał się na poboczu. Okrążył Impalę i otworzył tylnie drzwi obok głowy mężczyzny. Chwycił go za ramię i zaczął nim potrząsać, wymawiając imię Winchestera niczym mantrę. Jakby w odpowiedzi, Dean przez cały czas powtarzał jedno słowo: ‘’Przestań’’.  
  
***  
  
Sen znowu stał się wyraźniejszy, jednak Dean cały czas słyszał swoje imię i czuł dłoń Castiela na ramieniu.  
  
-Chce cię obudzić – powiedział Sam skinieniem głowy wskazując na Casa na siedzeniu pasażera. – Ale ty nie chcesz tam wracać. We śnie nie jesteś w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić.  
  
-Przestań!  
  
-Czemu miałbym przestać. Świetnie się bawię! – mężczyzna rozłożył się na tylnej kanapie samochodu. – A ty masz, na co zasłużyłeś.  
  
Dean nie miał siły już nic odpowiedzieć. Jedyne co mu pozostało to siedzieć, słuchać głosu młodszego brata i czekać, aż Castiel go obudzi.  
  
***  
  
Po trzech minutach bezskutecznych prób obudzenia Deana, błękitnooki mężczyzna w końcu zebrał się w sobie i uderzył ukochanego otwartą dłonią w policzek. Raz, drugi, trzeci… Za piątym razem podziałało.  
Winchester gwałtownie podniósł się z siedzenia. Sufit w samochodzie był niski, więc Dean uderzył głową w blachę. Był cały zdyszany, a jego oczy były zaczerwienione mocniej, niż po wczorajszej, nagłej pobudce.  
  
-Dean, błagam, powiedz mi co się dzieje! – powiedział Castiel.  
  
Oczy dwójki mężczyzn spotkały się.  
  
-Czy to… - zielonooki wskazał ręką wnętrze pojazdu – jest prawdziwe?  
  
-Boże, tak, to jest prawdziwe… co się dzieje?  
  
Dean rzucił się Castielowi na szyję ignorując ból promieniujący z zabliźniającej się rany na brzuchu.  
  
-Dzięki, że mnie obudziłeś Cas – powiedział.  
  
Mężczyzna objął swojego ukochanego i zaczął gładzić go po włosach.  
  
-Nie ma za co. Powiesz mi co się dzieje?


	4. Can you feel my heart?

Po przebudzeniu Dean’a jechali jeszcze dwadzieścia minut. Zielonooki chłopak nie przesiadł się do przodu. Został tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą leżał. W samochodzie panowałaby cisza, gdyby nie włączone radio. Nikt się nie odzywał. Ale w głębi duszy, oboma mężczyznami szargały pytania. Castiel myślał: ‘’Co się stało?’’, ‘’Dlaczego Dean nic mi nie mówił o koszmarach?’’. Winchester zastanawiał się, jak powie ukochanemu o swoich snach. Od czego powinien zacząć? Czuł, że najwyższy czas będzie opowiedzieć mu o historii swojej rodziny.  
Kiedy zaparkowali pod domkiem, na dworze było ciemno. Ciężko było zobaczyć cokolwiek dalej niż 6 metrów od samochodu, ale po zarysach chatki było widać, że nie jest ona duża. Castiel zabrał dwie torby z bagażnika i uśmiechnął się do Dean’a, który ciągle siedział w Impali.  
  
  
-Pomóc ci? – zapytał zmartwionym głosem Cas.  
  
Zielonooki mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech i machnął ręką, dając znać, że sam da radę. Chłopak nie zwlekał ani chwili dłużej. Z lekkim trudem wstał z tylnej kanapy samochodu i ruszył za Castielem w stronę budynku.  
Domek nie różnił się wnętrzem od innych chat w górach. A przynajmniej tak przeczuwał Dean, bo jeszcze nigdy w żadnej nie był. Po otwarciu drzwi, weszli do przedpokoju połączonego z salonem. Była w nim sofa, naprzeciwko której znajdował się kominek. Obok niego leżało drewno do rozpalenia ognia. Na stoliku tuż przy palenisku stał telewizor. W pomieszczeniu były dwie pary drzwi, prawdopodobnie do łazienki i kuchni, oraz strome, drewniane schody.  
  
-Co jest na górze? – zapytał Winchester.  
  
-Chyba sypialnia, ale nie jestem pewien… - odparł Castiel.  
  
-Z moją nogą możemy co najwyżej usiąść na tych schodach. Nie wdrapie się tam.  
  
-Chyba, że pozwolisz mi się wnieść – dodał błękitnooki mężczyzna z uśmiechem.  
  
-A uniesiesz mnie? – zaśmiał się Dean.  
  
-Nie wiem, trzeba sprawdzić.  
  
Ku zaskoczeniu Winchestera, Cas upuścił torby na ziemię, podniósł go bez uprzedzenia i ruszył w stronę schodów.  
  
-Na razie jakoś sobie radzisz – powiedział Dean, kiedy dotarli do podnóża schodów. – Jesteś pewny, że dasz radę?  
  
Castiel obdarzył ukochanego spojrzeniem typu: ‘’Że niby ja nie dałbym rady?” i ruszył w górę. Proces wnoszenia mężczyzny po schodach szedł całkiem sprawnie, do momentu, kiedy Dean zobaczył twarz Casa, całą czerwoną z wysiłku. Zaczął się wtedy śmiać i prawie wypadł z objęć partnera.  
  
-Dean, przestań – powiedział niebieskooki. – Nie chcę cię upuścić!  
  
-Wybacz aniołku – odpowiedział.  
  
I tak czerwony z wysiłku Castiel i ledwo powstrzymujący się do śmiechu Winchester dotarli na szczyt. Jednak nie zatrzymali się tam. Doszli w ten sposób do łóżka, na którym Cas ostrożnie położył chłopaka, po czym z impetem rzucił się na miejsce obok niego.  
  
-Nie pomyśleliśmy o jednym – powiedział ciągle powstrzymujący się od śmiechu mężczyzna.  
  
-A mianowicie?  
  
-Potem będę musiał jakoś stąd zejść…  
  
Castiel popatrzył się na niego zrezygnowanym wzrokiem, po czym wcisnął głowę w poduszkę i wydał przeciągły jęk rozpaczy. Dean zaczął się z niego śmiać jeszcze bardziej. Jednak widząc zrezygnowanie drugiego mężczyzny przysunął się do niego i zaczął gładzić jego włosy. Cas zamruczał i odwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka, aby go pocałować. Winchester odwzajemnił ten wyraz uczucia. Nie przerywając całowania przytulili się do siebie. Trzymali się w objęciach kilka minut, a potem Dean wtulił się w klatkę piersiową partnera, jakby chciał się w niego wtopić. Zielonooki chłopak chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność. Czuł się bezpieczny, kochany… Jednym słowem, był to jeden z najlepszych momentów w jego życiu. Jednak wiedział, że ten stan nie potrwa długo. Bo zaraz przyjdzie czas na opowieści.  
  
***  
  
Jeszcze długo leżeli w tej pozycji, nie odzywając się do siebie. Dean ogarnięty poczuciem spokoju ciągle wtulał się w klatkę piersiową ukochanego, który gładził go po włosach. Castiel chciał, żeby ta chwila trwała w nieskończoność, jednak wiedział, że nie znajdzie lepszego momentu na rozmowę z kochankiem.  
  
-Powiesz mi co się dzieje? – zapytał delikatnie błękitnooki mężczyzna. Poczuł, jak chłopak wtulony w niego cały się spina.  
  
-To nie jest coś, o czym chciałbyś słyszeć – odpowiedział Dean.  
  
-Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?  
  
-Bo sam nie chcę o tym pamiętać.  
  
Castiel poczuł, że jego partner lekko się zatrząsnął i spiął jeszcze mocniej, więc przyciągnął go bardziej do siebie mówiąc:  
  
-Pamiętasz co obiecywałem ci w szpitalu? Powiedziałem, że będę cię chronił. Chcę dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Ale musisz mi w tym pomóc.  
  
Dean odetchnął głęboko. Z niemałym trudem i zrezygnowaniem w głosie rozpoczął swoją opowieść:  
  
-Kiedy miałem cztery lata, do domu w którym mieszkałem z rodzicami i półrocznym bratem włamał się jakiś mężczyzna. Szaleniec. Podpalił pokój Sammy’ego. Moja… moja mama spłonęła, ale ja, mój ojciec i brat wybiegliśmy z budynku. Tata dostał jakiejś paranoi, i w trójkę jeździliśmy po całym kraju i szukaliśmy tego podpalacza. Fałszowaliśmy albo kradliśmy karty kredytowe, dokumenty… Po osiemnastu latach Sammy uznał, że ma dość i poszedł do college’u. Zerwał z nami kontakty. Ale ja ciągle jeździłem z ojcem. I w końcu, po ponad dwudziestu pięciu latach znaleźliśmy podpalacza. Miał na imię Azazel. A przynajmniej tak powiedział nam ‘‘zaufany człowiek ojca’’. Tata chciał się na nim zemścić…  
  
-W jakim sensie zemścić? – przerwał Dean’owi Cas.  
  
-Zabić go – odpowiedział z niepokojącym spokojem zielonooki mężczyzna. – Taki już był mój ojciec. Jednak jego świetny plan zemsty nie wypalił i Azazel go załatwił, a ja trafiłem do szpitala. Nie powinienem był wtedy przeżyć… - Castiel nie potrafił domyślić się, czy Dean powiedział, że nie powinien przeżyć dlatego, że jego stan wtedy był taki ciężki, czy po prostu uważał, że lepiej by było gdyby wtedy umarł. Nie chciał palnąć jakiegoś głupstwa, więc nie odezwał się i pozwolił ukochanemu kontynuować - Postanowiłem odnaleźć Sama i wieść normalne, nudne życie. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że mój brat zaczął ćpać i zniknął ze szkoły. Wypytywałem jego znajomych i kiedy potwierdziłem, że jego uzależnienie to prawda, dowiedziałem się gdzie kupował dragi. Zrobiłem wtedy najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem. Wstąpiłem do gangu narkotykowego, w którym stołował się mój brat…  
  
Castiel przestał na chwilę gładzić Dean’a po głowie. Był zaskoczony tym co właśnie usłyszał. Jego partner nie wyglądał na osobę, która kiedykolwiek należała do gangu. Co prawda było coś groźnego w jego rysach twarzy, ale… była to raczej oznaka odwagi i opiekuńczości. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak nie chciał mu mówić o niczym ze swojej przeszłości. Sam nie chciałby o tym wspominać, a z natury był raczej wylewnym człowiekiem. Cas chciał coś powiedzieć, pocieszyć go, jednak Winchester kontynuował swoją opowieść:  
  
-W ten sposób go znalazłem. Raz przyszedł do mnie, żeby kupić następną działkę, ale był tak naćpany, że mnie nie rozpoznał. Ja sam ledwo poznałem, że to on. Nie dość, że urósł, to jeszcze schudł i ogólnie zmizerniał. Zaciągnąłem go do swojego wynajętego mieszkania i trzymałem tam, dopóki nie pozbył się z siebie resztek tego świństwa. Przeprowadziłem u niego szybki odwyk i po ponad miesiącu było z nim już lepiej. Uciekliśmy jak najdalej, żeby tamten gang mnie nie odnalazł. Domyśliłem się, że byli wkurzeni kiedy ich wydymałem. Ale byłem po drugiej stronie kraju. Sądziłem, że nic mi nie grozi. Znalazłem sobie kogoś, kupiłem dom, Sammy odszukał swoją dziewczynę z którą chodził w college’u. Pobrali się i mają teraz córkę. Myślałem, że wszystko będzie już dobrze. Jednak ludzie z tamtego gangu mnie znaleźli. Nie wiem jak. Ja… - Deanowi zawahał się głos -Zabili moją dziewczynę. Sam i jego rodzina dla bezpieczeństwa wynieśli się do mamy Jess. A ja znowu uciekłem. I teraz nie pozostało mi nic, tylko czekać, aż wrócą po mnie. Wrócą po tych, których kocham. Po ciebie…  
  
-Dean… mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć wcześniej.  
  
-Nie chciałem, żebyś odszedł. Ale teraz widzę, że to było głupie. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć, że są ludzie, którzy mogą chcieć cię zabić – mówiąc to zielonooki mężczyzna spojrzał na Castiela. – nie powinieneś być tu teraz ze mną. Powinienem leżeć sam w tym szpitalu. Powinienem…  
  
-Dean, przestań… - powiedział Cas delikatnie. Domyślił się, dokąd zmierza ta wypowiedź. – Banda jakiś bandytów nie może zmusić mnie, żebym od ciebie odszedł. Wszystko będzie dobrze…  
  
-Nie, nie będzie dobrze! – krzyknął Dean załamanym głosem. – Jeśli mnie znajdą, zabiją cię…  
  
-A wtedy będę wiedział, że umarłem dla ciebie. Będąc z tobą. Ale nie musimy o tym nawet myśleć! – Castiel zsunął się na łóżku nieco niżej, żeby ich twarze były naprzeciwko siebie. – Wiesz dlaczego? Bo oni nas nie znajdą. Słyszysz mnie?  
Dean usilnie próbował nie patrzeć swoimi załzawionymi oczyma w błękitne i pełne nadziei oczy ukochanego, jednak ten wziął jego twarz w dłonie i poniekąd zmusił go to tego.  
  
-Wszystko… będzie… dobrze… - powiedział Cas, całując partnera po każdym słowie. – A teraz śpij…  
  
-Boje się, Cas.  
  
Błękitnooki był zdziwiony słowami Dean’a. Jeszcze ani razu chłopak nie powiedział przy nim, że się boi. Nawet jeśli był wystraszony, nigdy tego nie pokazał.  
  
-Czego?  
  
-Koszmarów.  
  
Dean zamknął oczy, jednak łzy wciąż się z nich wylewały.  
  
-Jestem tutaj… - powiedział z czułością Castiel – i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Idź spać. Jeśli coś będzie się działo obudzę cię. Przejdziemy przez to. Razem.  
  
Winchester zaufał mu i wtulając się w partnera, zapadł w sen. Był to jedna z niewielu nocy, kiedy we śnie nie nawiedziły go koszmary. Zawsze to jakiś początek…


	5. Who will care for the fallen

Dean obudził się, tym razem bez nagłego krzyku, co mile go zaskoczyło. Spojrzał na zegarek. Była dziewiąta rano, czyli przespał całą noc. Dawno mu się to już nie zdarzyło. Powoli, żeby nie naciągnąć szwów, obrócił się na drugi bok, żeby móc zobaczyć Castiela. Jednak zamiast swojego chłopaka, zobaczył złożoną karteczkę. Otworzył ją i przeczytał:  
  
‘’Poszedłem na zakupy, nie chciałem cię budzić. Wrócę za chwile ~ Castiel’’  
  
Kiedy Winchester odłożył kartkę z wiadomością z powrotem na miejsce, na dole trzasnęły drzwi.  
  
-Cas, to ty? – zawołał Dean.  
  
W ramach odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko kroki kogoś wchodzącego po schodach. Kroki których nie dałoby się pomylić z żadnymi innymi. Błękitnooki mężczyzna wyłonił się znad linii podłogi na piętrze i obdarzył ukochanego jednym ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów.  
  
-Jak się spało? – zapytał klękając przy łóżku, obok głowy chłopaka.  
  
-Niewiarygodnie dobrze – odparł Dean. Sięgnął ręką do głowy Castiela, żeby móc przyciągnąć ją do swoich ust. Cas drocząc się z mężczyzną wstał z podłogi i zaczął znowu mówić:  
  
-Dzwonił do mnie twój lekarz z Chicago. Powiedział, że dzisiaj masz termin ściągania gipsu z nogi.  
  
-Czyli co, wracamy do miasta? – zapytał z lekko teatralnym smutkiem w głosie Winchester.  
  
-Wiesz, że potrafię być przekonujący… - Dean z zainteresowaniem przechylił głowę na bok – Nakłoniłem go, żeby zadzwonił do szpitala jakieś pół godziny drogi stąd. Ściągną ci gips i sprawdzą jak goi się twoja rana na brzuchu tutaj, na miejscu.  
  
-Mój mały negocjator… - zadrwił zielonooki wyciągając ręce w stronę Castiela, który wedle niemego żądania podszedł do niego i krótko go pocałował. – Kiedy jedziemy?  
  
-Jak tylko coś zjesz.  
  
Castiel zniósł chłopaka na dół, aby ten mógł zjeść śniadanie, podczas gdy on sprawdzał na mapę jak dojechać do miejskiego szpitala. Trasa nie należała do najtrudniejszych, ale z jego orientacją w terenie prawdopodobieństwo zabłądzenia było niewiarygodnie wysokie.  
  
***  
  
Jeździe samochodem towarzyszyły dźwięk radia i radosne monologi Dean’a o tym, jak to już w drodze powrotnej będzie mógł pokierować swoją dziecinką. Castiel dawno nie widział go tak szczęśliwego. Jego oczy zdawały się błyszczeć, a całe ciało jakby ledwo powstrzymywało się od skakania i samodzielnego zdjęcia gipsu z nogi.  
  
-Dean, zwykle to ja dużo gadam, ale dzisiaj… dzisiaj przechodzisz samego siebie – powiedział Castiel z uśmiechem.  
  
-Nie możesz mnie obwiniać – odparł Winchester. – Spałem całą noc, jedziemy ściągnąć to… to białe coś z mojej nogi, a potem będę mógł już prowadzić…  
  
-To białe coś nazywa się gips. A prowadzić będziesz jeśli lekarz nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.  
  
-A co mu do tego? – zapytał oburzony Dean. – Jestem dorosły i mam prawo jazdy!  
  
-Nie ruszałeś tą nogą od jakiegoś czasu. Być może potrzebne będzie trochę czasu, jakaś rehabilitacja…  
  
-Aniołku, mógłbyś przestać? Próbuje się tu cieszyć…  
  
-Wybacz, ale…  
  
Castiel nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ przed nimi ukazał się budynek miejskiego szpitala. Miejskiego, to chyba jednak za dużo powiedziane. Było to coś bardziej jak… duża przychodnia w samym centrum niczego. W każdym razie, pomimo tego, że był widoczny, Dean musiał go o tym poinformować:  
  
-Już dojeżdżamy. Czyli nie musimy ciągnąć tematu.  
  
Na parkingu były może trzy samochody, więc ze znalezieniem dobrego miejsca postoju dla Impali nie było dużym problemem. Zajęli miejsce w cieniu, tuż obok głównego wejścia i weszli do budynku.  
  
Nie był on tak nowoczesny jak szpital w Chicago. Ściany były pomalowane na biało, a pod nimi były ustawione krzesła w brudnym odcieniu zieleni, typowym dla tego typu placówek. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowała się podłużna lada, a za nią wielki regał z niezliczoną ilością leków i kobieta, około czterdziestki. Musiała się spodziewać wizyty Dean’a i Casa, bo na wstępie zapytała:  
  
-Dean Winchester?  
  
-Tak, to ja… - odparł zielonooki mężczyzna.  
  
-Lekarz już na pana czeka w gabinecie. Pana… towarzysz zaczeka tutaj, czy…  
  
-Zaczekam tutaj – powiedział Castiel, zanim jego partner zdążył się w ogóle odezwać.  
  
-W takim razie zapraszam – odparła z uśmiechem kobieta, wskazując otwarte drzwi do jednego z pokoi.  
  
Cas usiadł na jednym z krzesełek, cały czas obserwowany przez recepcjonistkę, a Winchester zniknął za zamkniętymi drzwiami do pokoju numer 4. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek sfinansował budowę tego budynku. Po pustej poczekalni i ogólnej atmosferze tu panującej, można było uznać, że nie był on specjalnie potrzebny w tej okolicy. Mężczyzna postanowił przerwać krępującą ciszę w pomieszczeniu i rozpoczął rozmowę.  
  
-Duży macie tutaj ruch?  
  
Kobieta podniosła głowę znad czasopisma, którym najwyraźniej zajmowała sobie czas.  
  
-Raczej nie – odparła. – Największy w porze zbiorów. Zawsze znajdą się idioci, którzy zapomną, że kombajn jest w stanie wyrządzić dużą krzywdę.  
  
-A jest?  
  
-Widzę, że nie miał pan zbyt dużego kontaktu z terenami wiejskimi – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Skąd pan jest?  
  
-Przyjechałem z Chicago. Mieszkam tam odkąd pamiętam.  
  
-A tamten w gabinecie? Też z Chicago? Oczywiście nie chce być wścibska po prostu…  
  
-Przecież sam zacząłem rozmowę – powiedział Castiel z uspokajającym uśmiechem. – On też mieszka w Chicago. Co prawda od niedawna ale jednak…  
  
-To pański brat, przyjaciel…?  
  
-Chłopak.  
  
Kobieta wyglądała przez chwilę na lekko zaskoczoną, ale szybko to ukryła.  
  
-Patrząc na was mogę stwierdzić, że niezła z was parka – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wyglądała jakby chciała coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć, ale z gabinetu rozległ się odgłos wiertła, przeciągły syk i parę soczystych przekleństw.  
  
-Delikatna chłopaczyna – zaśmiała się kobieta za ladą.  
  
***  
  
Dean Wyszedł z pokoju numer 4 wyraźnie zadowolony. Kulał na lewą nogę, ale tylko nieznacznie. To chyba był dobry znak. Castiel uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki, skinął głową w stronę lekarza i mężczyźni wymaszerowali z budynku. Cas już chciał usiąść na miejscu kierowcy, jednak drugi chłopak zagrodził mu drogę i wyciągnął rękę mówiąc:  
  
-Kluczyki.  
  
-Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?  
  
Błękitnooki był nieprzekonany, czy jego partner powinien kierować. Winchester w ramach odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się, jakby mówiąc ‘’Mi byś odmówił?’’ i lekko przekrzywił głowę. Wiedział, że Castiel nie oprze się tej minie. Nie pomylił się. Mężczyzna ze zrezygnowaniem wsunął dłoń do kieszeni spodni i podał kluczyki Dean’owi mówiąc:  
  
-Jeśli poczuję chociażby jedno podejrzane szarpnięcie samochodu nie wywołane zmianą biegów, przysięgam, że…  
  
-Tak, tak, rozumiem. Możemy już jechać?  
  
Cas obszedł pojazd i usiadł z przodu po stronie pasażera. Winchester uznał to za tak, zajął miejsce i z nieskrywaną przyjemnością odpalił silnik mówiąc:  
  
-Wróciłem do ciebie dziecinko. Mam nadzieję, że nie tęskniłaś.  
  
***  
  
Wracając do domku letniskowego, mężczyźni nadłożyli drogi i zahaczyli o przydrożny bar, żeby kupić sobie obiad na później. Była dopiero dwunasta, a oni nie mieli żadnych planów na popołudnie.  
  
-Może mój znajomy ma jakieś filmy? W dużym pokoju jest szafka z różnymi płytami, możemy sobie coś wybrać – zaproponował Castiel.  
  
-Dobry pomysł. Byle by znalazło się coś z klasyki, bo nie mam zamiaru oglądać tego nowoczesnego gówna, które niektórzy nazywają filmami…  
  
-Na szczęście, z tego co wiem właściciel domku ma bardzo podobny gust do ciebie, więc będziesz miał z czego wybierać.  
  
W samochodzie zapadła na chwilę niezręczna cisza. Cas wyjątkowo nie lubił takich sytuacji, więc zapytał:  
  
-Jak rana na brzuchu?  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego, jakby lekko zawiedziony, że Castiel nie mógł znaleźć innego tematu i odparł:  
  
-Do wesela się zagoi. Lekarz dał mi jakieś środki przeciwbólowe…  
  
-Mówiłeś, że rana cię już nie boli.  
  
Cholera. Czyli Dean kłamał. Oczywiście, że kłamał. W sumie to nie był tym nawet zaskoczony.  
  
-Jesteś wściekły?  
  
Błękitnooki nie był na niego wściekły. Może byłby, gdyby nie dowiedział się wczoraj o przeszłości chłopaka. Większość jego życia była oparta na kłamstwach i oszukiwaniu.  
  
-Nie, nie jestem wściekły.  
  
-A powinieneś.  
  
-Co masz na myśli?  
  
Castiel był zdezorientowany. Nie spodziewał się tak melancholijnej odpowiedzi Dean’a. Nie po tym, jak dobrze zaczął się ich dzień. Dean lekko opuścił głowę. Zatrzymał się na poboczu. Wysiadł z samochodu i usiadł na bagażniku. Cas również wyszedł na zewnątrz i dołączył do niego. Wiedział, że nie można naciskać na Dean’a w pewnych sprawach. A ta była jedną z nich. Siedzieli tak chwilę, aż w końcu Winchester się odezwał.  
  
-Kiedy miałem może z osiem lat, tata wrócił wieczorem z pracy. Naprawiał wtedy różne rzeczy na zlecenie. Dla klienta był w stanie wyjść z domu w środku nocy – Dean schował na chwilę twarz w rękach. Gdy się podniósł, miał łzy w oczach. Wyglądał, jakby myślami był daleko stąd. - Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, czteroletni Sammy rzucił się na niego wołając, że za nim tęsknił. Ojciec oczywiście go przytulił, powiedział, że też go kocha. Postanowiłem, że też spróbuje powiedzieć coś tacie, bo zwykle witaliśmy się tylko skinieniem głowy, albo pytaniem, czy niczego nam dzisiaj nie zabrakło. Powiedziałem mu, że ja też się stęskniłem. Myślałem, że do mnie podejdzie, przytuli mnie. Pewnie podszedł do mnie. Ale tylko po to, żeby walnąć mnie w głowę i powiedzieć mi, abym w końcu wydoroślał. Tydzień później nauczył mnie jak podrabiać karty kredytowe…  
  
-Ale ty miałeś osiem lat…  
  
-Mój ojciec był chory. Przez niego, kłamstwo jest dla mnie codziennością. Stałem się w tym dobry. Zbyt dobry. Wolę skłamać, że nic mnie nie boli. Wtedy nikt się mną nie będzie interesował…  
  
-Więc co, chcesz, żebym się tobą nie interesował? Żebym odszedł? – zapytał ze smutkiem Castiel.  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.  
  
-Nie! – krzyknął. – Boże, Cas jesteś jedyną rzeczą, która trzyma mnie jeszcze w tym życiu. Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.  
  
-Wiesz, że nigdy nie odejdę – powiedział Błękitnooki mężczyzna łapiąc chłopaka za rękę. – Jakoś przeżyję jeżeli nie będziesz mi mówił wszystkiego…  
  
-Nie Cas – przerwał mu Dean. – Koniec z tym.  
  
Mówiąc to podniósł się z klapy bagażnika i chwytając obie dłonie partnera stanął naprzeciw niego i ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach spojrzał na niego mówiąc:  
  
-Nie będę już więcej kłamać. Jeśli będziesz chciał, opowiem ci o wszystkim. Będziemy wreszcie rodziną….  
Castiel wstał i również ze łzami w oczach objął Dean’a z całych sił. Winchester odwzajemnił uścisk dosłownie się rozpadając. Mężczyźni ledwo mógł utrzymać się na nogach, więc nadal obejmując się, opadli na ziemię.


	6. What could go wrong?

Castiel obudził się i spojrzał na zegarek na stoliku nocnym. Była siódma rano. Dean spał w miarę spokojnie, wyciągnięty na prawie całym łóżku, tak że przebudzonemu mężczyźnie ciężko było wstać, bez obudzenia partnera. Po dłuższej chwili przepełnionej wygrzebywaniem się z pościeli i sennymi jękami Winchestera, Cas mógł w końcu zejść po schodach, żeby przygotować śniadanie. Na blacie leżały dwie obeschnięte bułki. Otworzył lodówkę i nie zdziwił się jakoś specjalnie widząc kilka plastrów sera i resztki masła.  
  
„Czyli bez porannych zakupów się nie obędzie” pomyślał.  
  
Sięgnął do torby z rzeczami jego i Dean’a, ubrał na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy tam znalezione i biorąc kluczyki od Impali wyszedł z domku. Co prawda do sklepu szło się na nogach niecałe piętnaście minut, ale Castiel był zbyt wykończony. Po ich wczorajszej rozmowie, kiedy wrócili do domu, praktycznie cały wieczór spędzili przed telewizorem oglądając jakieś idiotyczne seriale, wtuleni w siebie. Poszli spać w miarę wcześnie, jednak Dean miał koszmary i Cas musiał go budzić co dwie, trzy godziny. Cała, krótka podróż do supermarketu minęła mu na rozmyślaniu jak może pomóc swojemu chłopakowi. Nie wyglądało, żeby problem miał zniknąć z czasem. Mężczyzna za kółkiem może i nie był psychologiem, ale na ludziach się znał. Zwykle wyczuwał kiedy ktoś zaczynał kręcić. Jednak nie w tym przypadku. Może powinien zaprowadzić go do jakiegoś specjalisty… Koszmary Dean’a małą podłoże w jego przeszłości, więc może rozmowa z kimś o jego rodzinie byłaby przydatna. Cas nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że nie Winchester nie mówi mu wszystkiego. On sam chętniej zwierzał się obcym, ledwo poznanym osobą. Chronił swoich bliskich przed tym co działo się w jego głowie. On sam przecież w młodości miał problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, że nie pasował do swojej rodziny. Że był inny. Patrząc na to z perspektywy czasu powiedziałby, że był dojrzalszy od swoich rówieśników. Miał w swoim życiu tak naprawdę tylko jednego przyjaciela – Balthazara. To on zauważył, że Castiel zamknął się w sobie i boryka się z czymś, z czym nie daje sobie rady. To przez niego Cas nie zdecydował się na skończenie tego… wszystkiego.  
Na szczęście w sklepie nie było dużo ludzi. Mężczyzna zgarnął z półki jajka, bekon i suszoną bazylię. Myśląc przyszłościowo z pieca, który miał utrzymywać wysoką temperaturę pieczywa, wyjął bochenek chleba i kilka bułek. Z lodówki wyciągnął opakowanie masła, trochę sera i jakąś wędlinę. Uznał, że na obiad pójdą do miejscowej knajpy. Zmierzając do kasy, pomyślał, że piwo, whisky i inne tego typu rzeczy może i wystarczają Dean’owi do przeżycia, aczkolwiek herbata i kilka soków na pewno mu nie zaszkodzą. Na szybkiego wrzucił do wózka trzy dwulitrowe kartony soków i jakiegoś Earl Grey’a. Widząc stojak z gazetami, sięgnął po dzisiejszy numer gazety informacyjnej. Pewny, że ma wszystko co trzeba skierował się w kierunku kasjerki. Ta omiotła go spojrzeniem i zapytała:  
  
-Ciężka noc?  
  
Zdezorientowany Castiel odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie:  
  
-A jak bardzo widać?  
  
Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i skasowała produkty z wózka. Mężczyzna zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu. Zmierzając do samochodu spojrzał w sklepową szybę i nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się pod nosem. Trzeba było jednak popatrzyć w lustro przed wyjściem z domu. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. Miał na sobie jakąś czarną koszulkę Dean’a z wielkim napisem ACDC i spodnie typowo do garnituru. No i jeszcze beżowy płaszcz. Nic dziwnego, że kasjerka uznała, że przebrnął przez ciężką noc.  
Kiedy Cas wrócił do domu, postawił zakupy na podłodze i poszedł sprawdzić, czy Dean już się obudził. Cały czas spał, więc mężczyzna miał jeszcze trochę czasu. Przebrał się szybko w swój dres, jednak koszulkę ACDC zostawił na sobie. Przepłukał sobie twarz w łazience i z grubsza ogarnął włosy. Doznał wtedy jakiegoś dziwnego przypływu energii. Nie spiesząc się, rozpakował zakupy i nucąc coś pod nosem zaczął przyrządzać śniadanie. Włączył radio na jakąś stację z łagodnym rockiem, żeby przebudzić Dean’a. W międzyczasie zaczął przeglądać gazetę. Natrafił na jakiś artykuł, z dosyć… nieprzyjemnym zdjęciem.  
Dean nie powinien tego widzieć.  
  
***  
  
Z dołu rozchodził się zapach jajecznicy na bekonie. Lecz to nie zapach obudził Dean’a, tylko ciche dźwięki klasycznego rocka, tak przez niego ukochanego. Jego stara zasada mówi: „Co było dobre kiedyś, na zawsze dobre pozostanie”. Sięgnął do szuflady, żeby zażyć leki przeciwbólowe. Wydawało mu się, że noga po wyjęciu z gipsu boli jakoś mniej, tylko szwy na brzuchu ciągle dawały o sobie znać. Delikatnie, żeby niczego nie nadwyrężyć, mężczyzna wstał i pomału zszedł po schodach. Castiel stał przy blacie kuchennym i z wyjątkowo zmartwioną miną czytał gazetę.  
  
-Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Winchester lekko chwiejnym krokiem zbliżając się do partnera, który na dźwięk jego głosu wzdrygnął się i schował gazetę na półkę pod blatem.  
  
-Tak, czemu pytasz? – odparł Cas z lekką dezorientacją w głosie.  
  
-Pochylałeś się nad tą gazetą, jakbyś chciał ożywić jej obrazki. Coś ciekawego?  
  
-Co, że w gazecie? Nic ważnego…  
  
Dean był nieprzekonany co do prawdziwości słów partnera. Kłamał praktycznie zawodowo, więc umiał rozpoznać kiedy ktoś zaczynał kręcić. Postanowił jednak nie zgłębiać tematu, aby nie pogłębiać i tak już niezręcznej sytuacji. Mężczyzna wskazał ręką na nakryty stół i zapytał:  
  
-Co dzisiaj na śniadanie serwuje kuchnia?  
  
Castiel wyraźnie się rozchmurzył i z nową energią w głosie odparł:  
  
-Jajecznica na bekonie, posypana bazylią, prosto z hermetycznego opakowania. I kawa lub herbata, jeśli czajnik łaskawie zechce współpracować…  
  
-A czy przypadkiem nie wyczyściliśmy wczoraj lodówki do końca?  
  
-Teoretycznie zostało kilka rzeczy…  
  
-Ale na pewno nie jajka – zaśmiał się zielonooki, jednocześnie siadając przy stole. - O bekonie nie wspominając. Jest ósma rano, a ty już odwiedziłeś sklep?  
  
-Słabo spałem tej nocy... - Cas chyba zauważył winny wyraz twarzy swojego chłopaka, bo szybko dodał – To pewnie przez spadek ciśnienia, podobno temperatura ma się zmienić…  
  
Kolejne kłamstwo do kolekcji. Jak cudownie zaczęty dzień.  
  
Na całe szczęście, jajecznica zyskała zarówno złocisty kolor jak i odpowiednią konsystencję, co było jednoznacznym znakiem, że była już gotowa. Castiel rozdzielił jedzenie na dwie mniej więcej równe porcje i zajął miejsce naprzeciw Dean’a, który po zaledwie jednym kęsie, nie mógł się powstrzymać od pochwalenia swojego chłopaka:  
  
-To jest naprawdę dobre - Cas słysząc to mimowolnie się zaśmiał. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego się śmiejesz aniołku…  
  
Przy stole zapadła niezręczna dla obu stron cisza. Winchester nie miał już tak naprawdę nic do ukrycia przed swoim błękitnookim kochankiem, który z kolei do tej pory nie powiedział nic o sobie. Mężczyzna postanowił to zmienić. Jako, że nie nigdy nie był mistrzem subtelnych zagrywek słownych, zapytał wprost:  
  
-Opowiesz mi coś o swojej rodzinie?  
  
Castiel wyraźnie się spiął, ale dobrze to ukrywał. Uśmiech nie zszedł mu z twarzy nawet na ułamek sekundy. Po głośnym i dogłębnym wypuszczeniu całego powietrza z płuc, zaczął opowiadać:  
  
-Moja rodzina nie była zbyt ciekawa... Ojca nigdy nie poznałem. Odszedł krótko przed moim narodzeniem. Matka mówiła, że nie dawał sobie rady z pracą, że potrzebował… ‘’zmiany w życiu’’. Miałem czwórkę starszych braci. Najstarszy, Michał strasznie się rządził. Potem był Lucyfer…  
  
-Lucyfer? – przerwał mu Dean. – Jak diabeł?  
  
-Cóż mogę powiedzieć, rodzice mieli słabość do anielskich imion – Co jakiś czas mężczyzna robił sobie przerwę w mówieniu i brał do ust kawałek jajecznicy. - Kontynuując. Lucyfer ma bardzo dobrze dopasowane imię. Siedzi teraz w jakimś więzieniu za pobicia i kradzieże. Chociaż trzeba mu przyznać, że część pieniędzy z rabunków oddawał mamie, żeby mogła zapłacić rachunki. Nikt oczywiście wtedy nie wiedział skąd były te pieniądze. Ważne, że były. Trzeci z kolei, Rafał jest strasznym tradycjonalistą. I lubi bawić się prądem. Jako dziecko nauczył się gdzie w domu były bezpieczniki i kiedy nie dostawał tego czego chciał, wyłączał prąd. Co prawda nie było mnie jeszcze wtedy na świecie, ale Gabriel o wszystkim mi opowiedział. To mój starszy brat, z którym miałem zawsze dobry kontakt. Do czasu, aż zaczął pracę w policji. Zeznawał w sprawie jakiejś wpływowej mafii i trafił do programu ochrony świadków. Od pięciu lat nikt nie wie co się z nim dzieje.  
  
-A ty? – zapytał Winchester.  
  
-Co ja?  
  
-Opowiedziałeś mi z grubsza o twojej rodzinie, ale siebie wplotłeś w tą historię tylko raz…  
  
-Nigdy nie czułem się częścią mojej rodziny – w głosie Castiela coś się zmieniło. Głos mu zmarkotniał i cały lekko zbladł. – Przez całe życie mieszkałem w internatach i akademikach, do domu wracałem tylko na wakacje. Cały czas byłem sam. Miałem tak naprawdę tylko jednego przyjaciela, Balthazara i cóż… powiedzmy, że gdyby nie on, to nie siedzielibyśmy tutaj teraz.  
  
-Co masz na myśli?  
  
Dean szczerze nie był pewny o czym Cas mówił. Domyślał się, ale pewności nie miał.  
  
-Zawsze byłem… inny niż reszta moich rówieśników. Kiedy oni rozmawiali o jakiś piosenkarzach, czy aktorach, ja siedziałem w bibliotece, albo u siebie w pokoju. Gdziekolwiek bym nie poszedł, zawsze miałem przy sobie przynajmniej jedną książkę. W wieku gdzieś siedemnastu lat, wszyscy już kogoś mieli, planowali swoją przyszłość a ja… ja siedziałem z nosem w książkach. Wtedy do szkoły przyszedł Balthazar. Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku i przeprowadził się do mojego miasta. Też nie mógł się nigdzie wpasować, więc wykorzystałem okazję i zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim. Zaczęliśmy chodzić na imprezy. Zachowywaliśmy się jak normalne osoby w naszym wieku. – Castiel, o dziwo zbladł jeszcze bardziej i głos jakby lekko mu się podwyższył. - Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że moja matka i Rafał zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Jakiś pijany kierowca się w nich władował i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Złapałem wtedy niezłego dołka. Miesiąc po pogrzebie Lucyfer poszedł siedzieć. Michał wyprowadził się gdzieś do Europy, po czym zerwał wszelki kontakt. Gabriel nagle zniknął. Balthazar znalazł sobie dziewczynę. Nadal rozmawialiśmy, ale już nie tak jak kiedyś. Zostałem sam. Przestałem się odzywać, wychodzić z domu. Były wakacje, więc nikt nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi.  
  
Dean był zafascynowany nie tylko opowieścią, ale też całą postawą Castiela. Było po nim widać, że mówienie o tym wszystkim sprawia mu ogromną trudność, ale nawet na moment nie przerwał opowiadać. W jego oczach ciągle nie było ani krztyny wilgoci. Zielonooki chłopak sam ledwo powstrzymywał się od wstania i natychmiastowego pocieszenia swojego partnera, ale musiał wiedzieć wszystko.  
  
-Potem zacząłem myśleć o rzeczach, o które obwiniałem się całe życie. Wmówiłem sobie, że ojciec odszedł przeze mnie, że Lucyfer kradł, bo zakładałem na rodzinę za dużo wydatków. Wpadłem w depresję. Oczywiście nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Z dnia na dzień było ze mną coraz gorzej. Doszedłem do miejsca, w którym non stop myślałem, żeby się zabić. Że świat byłby lepszy beze mnie. Zacząłem pić. Kilka razy zaćpałem. Pewnego dnia po prostu wszedłem na dach budynku i zamierzałem z tym wszystkim skończyć. Wtedy Balthazar mnie znalazł. Nie wiem jak. Zabrał mnie do psychiatry, dostałem leki. Skończyłem szkołę i nasze drogi znowu się rozeszły. Kilka lat później poznałem ciebie. I wydaje mi się, że resztę historii już znasz.  
Winchester potrzebował chwili, aby to wszystko do niego dotarło. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć że Castiel, tak wesoły i empatyczny mógł chcieć się kiedyś zabić tylko dlatego, że był inny niż wszyscy. Błękitnooki mężczyzna musiał zrozumieć milczenie swojego partnera jako pogardę dla niego, bo powiedział:  
  
-Niepotrzebnie ci o tym mówię. Ty miałeś większe problemy niż ja, a się nie uskarżałeś…  
  
W tym momencie Dean zrozumiał, jak nisko tak naprawdę ceni się Cas. Powiedział więc z oburzeniem:  
  
-Dobrze, że o tym mówisz! – Cas wyglądał na zaskoczonego taką reakcją. – Każdy musi przyjąć jakąś ilość ciosów w swoim życiu i każdy inaczej te ciosy odbiera. Ty byłeś przywiązany do całej swojej rodziny. Ja tylko do brata. Myślisz, że ja też czasem nie myślałem, żeby z tym wszystkim skończyć? Różnica między nami polega na tym, że miałem kogoś za kogo brałem odpowiedzialność, a ty nie. Łatwiej jest znieść takie rzeczy, jeśli ma się stały cel…  
  
Cas wyglądał na zaskoczonego takim obrotem sprawy. Winchester chcąc jakoś go pocieszyć wstał mówiąc:  
  
-Chodź tu aniołku - Drugi mężczyzna wstał i widząc otwarte ramiona Dean’a praktycznie zatopił się w partnerze. – Ale teraz wszystko już w porządku?  
  
-Mam ciebie – odparł Castiel. – Co mogłoby być nie w porządku?


	7. Until the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po długim czasie, zadecydowałam napisać ten chapter.  
> Tym razem trochę mniej mówienia i zwierzeń, a więcej czynów.  
> Mam cichą nadzieję, że nikt z mojej rodziny nigdy się do tego nie dokopie.  
> Enjoy!

Jednej rzeczy o Castielu nie można było powiedzieć: że był wylewny. Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się taki. Mimo paru przemilczanych spraw, Dean zawsze myślał, że jego chłopak mówił mu o wszystkim. Gówno prawda. Cas był niewiarygodnie zamknięty w sobie. Z trudem było wydusić z niego coś ważnego. Stwarzał pozory osoby towarzyskiej, może trochę nieśmiałej, ale ciągle, nie miał problemów z rozmową, tylko z jej zaczęciem. Nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby to on zaczął konwersację z nieznajomym. Nie potrafił mówić o rzeczach dla niego na prawdę ważnych. Zawsze skupiał się na potrzebach i problemach innych ludzi. Urodzony psycholog.  
Co innego Dean. Pod względem nawiązywania rozmów z nieznajomymi, był kompletnym przeciwieństwem Casa: nie widział żadnych przeszkód, żeby podejść do obcego człowieka. 90% kobiet, do których zagadał wręcz ‘ładowała’ mu się do łóżka. Ciężko było mu się otworzyć, ale po pewnych dawkach alkoholu, gadał o wszystkim z byle kim i kiedy już zaczynał mówić, ciężko mu było przestać. Zawsze jednak mówił o problemach w trzeciej osobie: ‘’Mój znajomy…”, ‘’Mój kuzyn”… Co z tego, że wszyscy wiedzieli o kim tu tak naprawdę była mowa.  
  
Ale pomimo różnic w tolerancji na otwieranie się, ostatnie kilka dni były dla nich obojga nie lada wyzwaniem. Żaden z mężczyzn nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio się tak przed kimś otworzył. I czy w ogóle kiedykolwiek się tak otworzył. Dean nawet po alkoholu nie wyjawił swoich przygód z podrabianiem kart kredytowych, a Cas nigdy nie wspominał o myślach samobójczych, bo w sumie to nie miał komu o nich mówić. Można powiedzieć, że śniadanie było przełomowym momentem w ich związku, a nawet w życiu.  
Jednak od początku było widać, że Castiel coś ukrywał. Winchester kłamał ‘zawodowo’, więc umiał rozpoznać kiedy ktoś coś kręcił. Teraz musiał tylko poskładać wszystko razem.  
  
Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było w porządku. Dean się trochę rozkleił – kto by się nie rozkleił po wyznaniu całej historii swojego życia – ale potem wszystko było już dobrze. Poszli spać. Jednak rano, z Casem było już coś nie tak. Więc coś stało się w nocy. Albo rano.  
Sprawa ta musiała jednak poczekać, bo Cas wrócił właśnie z toalety, bo jak powiedział ‘’musiał się ogarnąć po tej rozczulającej scenie’’.  
  
-Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – zapytał Cas.  
  
-Żadnych konkretnych, a co, masz jakieś propozycje?  
  
-Właśnie nie za bardzo…  
  
‘’Może najwyższy czas, żeby zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko całowanie” przebiegło przez myśli Dean’a  
  
Jak pomyślał, tak też zrobił. Wstał z kanapy, na której siedział i podszedł do ukochanego  
  
-Może jednak mam jakiś pomysł – powiedział, przypierając Castiela lekko do ściany i zamykając oczy, wsunął język pomiędzy jego rozchylone wargi. Cas na początku zareagował wyraźnym zdziwieniem z obrotu sprawy, ale po chwili odprężył się i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Dean objął partnera w pasie, przyciskając go lekko do siebie. Błękitnooki mężczyzna przez chwilę nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami, więc korzystając z tego, że był trochę niższy od Winchestera jedną ręką objął jego szyję, a drugą chwycił za włosy na karku, żeby móc przyciągnąć chłopaka bliżej do siebie. Pocałunek z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz bardziej pożądliwy. Nie było to już delikatny akt. W ruch poszły zęby Dean’a. Przygryzały dolną wargę Casa tak, że stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona, a nawet lekko opuchnięta. Kiedy Dean przysunął się bliżej do ukochanego, przypadkowo wyczuł jego twardość. Kiedy lekko trącił ją udem, Castiel zadrżał i jęknął cicho prosto w jego usta. Chłopak wyczuł sytuację i z wyraźną niechęcią oderwał swoje usta od warg kochanka, pytając:  
  
-Może przeniesiemy się na górę?  
  
Cas nie musiał nawet odpowiadać. Wystarczającym było to, jak zaczął pomału rozpinać guziki koszuli Dean’a, jednocześnie próbując z powrotem dosięgnąć jego ust. Młodszy chłopak pozwolił mu na to, jednocześnie znowu obejmując go mocniej w pasie i pomału prowadząc ich do schodów prowadzących do sypialni na piętrze. Kiedy tylko dotarli do pierwszego stopnia, Winchester nie miał już na sobie koszuli, a jego włosy były w nieładzie, jakby dopiero co się obudził. Nagle Castiel przerwał pocałunek, ale tylko po to, aby wziąć Dean’a ze rękę i w ten sposób zaprowadzić go na poddasze. Wspinaczka dłużyła się mężczyzną niemiłosiernie, jednak kiedy tylko dotarli na górę nie było mowy o zbytniej delikatności – w ciągu tych kilku sekund bez dotykania się pomiędzy nimi wytworzyło się napięcie i wrażenie, że jeśli za bardzo zwolnią chwila przeminie i nigdy już nie wróci.  
  
Dean ściągnął buty bez pomocy rąk, a jego kochanek zorientował się do czego to zmierza. Zbliżył się do niego jak najbardziej tylko mógł, przylgnął swoimi ustami do jego warg i zaczął rozpinać mu pasek. Nie dało się nie wyczuć silnego podniecenia Casa. Jego ręce trzęsły się, a oddech stał się urywany. Ledwo udało mu się rozpiąć rozporek Dean’a, który popchnął go na łóżko zsuwając z nóg spodnie i ściągając podkoszulkę. Castiel pierwszy raz widział go w samych bokserkach i widok był… no cóż niezły. Chłopak był umięśniony, ale nie do przesady jak niektórzy. Ale nie było tu zbyt dużo czasu na podziwianie widoków, bo rozebrany partner praktycznie rzucił się na Casa i zaczął go znowu całować. Kto by pomyślał, że miękkie wargi Novaka mogły być tak uzależniające. Dean włożył mu ręce pod podkoszulek i ściągnął mu go przez głowę. W tym momencie chłopak obrócił Winchestera i znalazł się na górze. Zaczął całować i przygryzać każdy kawałek jego ciała, a kiedy doszedł do stale rosnącej erekcji Dean’a, ominął ją jak gdyby nigdy nic i kontynuował swoje zabiegi na udach, zaczynając od kolan i przesuwając się w górę po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Wiedział, że jego partnerowi się to podoba, jednak nie mógł pozwolić mu czekać dłużej. Sięgnął ustami do bokserek chłopaka i przez materiał trącił nosem jego penisa.  
  
-O mój Boże – jęknął Dean.  
  
Castiel postanowił go jednak jeszcze trochę podręczyć, ale w inny sposób niż większość ludzi pojmuje dręczenie. Chwycił dłońmi jego pośladki i zaczął je ugniatać, równocześnie - nadal nie ściągając bokserek chłopaka – chuchając na czekającego na więcej członka Dean’a ciepłym powietrzem ze swoich ust, czasami lekko ją przygryzając. I w ten sposób, doszli oni do momentu, w którym ‘dręczony’ zaczął błagać:  
  
-Cas… proszę, ja długo nie…  
  
Castiel nie dał mu dokończyć zdania, bo nachylił się z powrotem do jego ust i przylgnął do nich w gorącym i pełnym pożądania pocałunku. Trwali tak przez jakiś moment, dopóki oddech Dean’a nie wyrównał się odrobinę. Kiedy tylko się uspokoił, Novak przerzucił go na brzuch i przejechał językiem po całym kręgosłupie chłopaka, który znów zaczął pojękiwać. Zębami szarpnął za gumkę jego bielizny, ściągając ją w dół. Wtedy błękitnooki zapytał delikatnie:  
  
-Dean, czy mógłbym…  
  
Nie musiał nawet dokańczać pytania, bo Dean wiedział o co Cas chciał go poprosić. Szczerze mówiąc, to ta prośba nie była potrzebna, bo decyzja była oczywista.  
  
Castiel lekko ześlizgnął się z chłopaka, kiedy ten lekko uniósł biodra do góry, w oczywistym geście zaproszenia.  
  
***  
  
Okey.  
  
To była jedna z tych rzeczy w życiu Castiela, której by się nigdy nie spodziewał. Po pierwsze: pierwszy raz był na górze, a po drugie: nie sądził, że Dean zgodzi się, żeby się tak przed nim obnażyć, W sensie pewnie, chciał tego, ale nie mógł go do niczego zmuszać, a fakt, że nie musiał go przekonywać… ciężko byłoby to nawet opisać.  
Jednak skoro uzyskał pozwolenie, nie zamierzał go zmarnować i miał zamiar sprawić, by Winchester cieszył się z tego co najmniej tak jak on.  
  
Castiel szybko ściągnął spodnie i pozbył się bielizny, uwalniając swoją erekcję na wolność. Jęknął przy tym, bo nie spodziewał się, że materiał aż tak bardzo ją krępował. Kiedy tylko ochłonął, wszedł pomiędzy nogi Dean’a, jednocześnie je rozchylając. Zaczął całować pośladki chłopaka, schodził na uda i czasem ‘przez przypadek’ muskał penisa i jądra chłopaka, który zaczynał sapać coraz głośniej. W końcu nadszedł długo wyczekiwany przez nich obu moment – Castiel wsunął język do dziurki Dean’a, który krzyknął z rozkoszy. Okrążał ją językiem, po czym znowu wsuwał i wyciągał, doprowadzając tym chłopaka do szału. Po chwili wepchnął do jego dziurki jeden palec. Była ona niewiarygodnie ciasna i Novak przeczuwał, że sama ślina nie wystarczy. Sięgnął szybko to szafki nocnej czego Dean nawet nie zauważył, bo był zbyt zajęty próbą opanowania się i nie dojścia na miejscu (a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało) i wyciągnął lubrykant, który kupił przed wyjazdem ‘na wszelki wypadek’. Nałożył sobie go na środkowy i wskazujący palec, po czym wsunął je w Winchestera. Potrzymał je tam przez chwilę, po czym ruszał nimi do przodu i do tyłu. Na początku szło dosyć opornie, jednak w miarę jak Dean zaczął się odprężać, przychodziło mu to coraz łatwiej. Dodał do tego trzeci palec, a kiedy i on zaczął ruszać się swobodnie, Castiel uznał, że chłopak jest gotowy. Nałożył substancję na swojego członka - rozgrzanego i zaniedbanego – i rozmasował ją po całej swojej długości.  
  
-Powiedź, jeśli będzie nie tak, okey?  
  
***  
  
Dean wydał z siebie zdławiony jęk, połączony z krzykiem, kiedy Cas się w niego wsunął. To było dziwne uczucie – bycia wypełnionym. Bolało, ale tylko na początku. W miarę jak jego partner zaczął się w nim poruszać, dyskomfort mijał i pojawiała się czysta przyjemność. Nagle, Castiel trafił w TEN punkt i Winchester zachłysnął się powietrzem, próbując nie dojść. Chłopak wbijający się w niego musiał się domyślić czego oznaką był ten jęk, bo ustawił się tak, by za każdym pchnięciem trafiać akurat w TO miejsce.  
  
-Cas… CHOLERA zrób coś bo nie dam rady..!  
  
I Cas zrobił pieprzone COŚ.  
  
Zaczął obciągać Dean’owi, jednocześnie pchając mu w prostatę. I to było dla niego o wiele za dużo. Dochodził długo i gęsto. Parę sekund później Cas, praktycznie dojony przez tyłek chłopaka doszedł w niego, co było satysfakcjonujące. Zaraz potem poczuł pustkę między nogami i obrócił się na bok do swojego ukochanego, który w spełnieniu walnął się na łóżku tuż obok niego. Novak pogładził jego twarz i szepnął:  
  
-Kocham cię.  
  
-Ja ciebie bardziej – zamruczał pod nosem Dean, obdarowując kochanka jednym z tych rozbrajających uśmiechów.  
Pocałowali się długo i namiętnie, leżąc tak obok siebie i wiedząc, że między nimi jest jakiś ogień, który nigdy nie zgaśnie.  
  
Tylko ogień.


	8. The fire is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapter będzie składał się z dwóch części. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze z planem. w tym tygodniu pojawi się następny rozdział.

W końcu nadszedł czas, aby wrócić do dawnego zgiełku Chicago. Dean’a to po części przerażało. Czuł, że Cas ukrywał przed nim coś ważnego. Nie wiedział tylko o co chodzi. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia powiedzieli sobie rzeczy, o których nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie rozmawiali. Wiedzą, że mogą sobie zaufać w każdej sprawie. A jednak on ciągle coś ukrywa.  
Podróż zajęła im kilka godzin wypełnionych muzyką z radia, rozmowami, wyjątkowo nieśmiesznymi żartami Casa i niezręcznym poczuciem jakiejś tajemnicy. Nikt nie mówił o tym głośno, ale wisiało to w powietrzu. Po przyjeździe na miejsce wnieśli bagaże do mieszkania i zmęczeni rozsiedli się na kanapie. Dean włączył wiadomości, a Cas zabrał się za czytanie jakiejś książki.  
  
-A teraz czas na najnowsze wiadomości – rozbrzmiało w pomieszczeniu. – Policja wpadła na trop gangu, który prawdopodobnie zamordował barmana w jednym z lokali w centrum Chicago. Oddajemy głos naszej reporterce. Hanna, jakie masz dla nas informacje?  
  
***  
  
Castiel przestał czytać. „Cholera” pomyślał. Tak strasznie chciał ochronić Dean’a, a nie może nic poradzić na to, że zaraz dowie się wszystkiego od jakiejś reporterki w telewizji. Spojrzał na Winchestera, który nie wyglądał jeszcze na przejętego. Ale kiedy na ekranie pojawił się front znanego mu od dawna baru, cały pobladł.  
  
-Dziękuje Catheryn. Otóż okazało się, że gang zawędrował do Chicago aż z Los Angeles. Nie wiemy jednak jaki związek miał pan Benny Lafitte, zamordowany barman z ludzmi z gangu narkotykowego po drugiej stronie kraju. Według oficjalnych informacji, nie wyjeżdżał on…  
  
Dean wyłączył telewizor. Cholera. Cholera. CHOLERA. Winchester spojrzał na niego… wzrokiem, który mówił wszystko.  
  
-Wiedziałeś - Cholera. To nie było nawet pytanie. Oczywiście, że nie. Dean był zbyt spostrzegawczy, żeby nie zauważyć, że Castiel coś ukrywał. – Wiedziałeś i nic nie powiedziałeś.  
  
-Dean…  
  
-Nie! – krzyknął. – Nie mów. Nie tłumacz się.  
  
Dean po prostu wstał, zabrał kurtkę z wieszaka i wyszedł. A Castiel był zbyt skołowany, żeby iść za nim.  
  
***  
  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wrócili po niego, Kiedy wszystko zaczynało być dobrze, układać się – oni wrócili po niego. Wrócili, żeby się zemścić. On chciał tylko uratować brata. A oni chcą zabrać mu wszystko co kiedykolwiek kochał. A on nie może do tego dopuścić.  
Wziął kurtkę i wyszedł. Szedł tak długo. Stracił świadomość gdzie idzie, a kiedy się obudził był już daleko. Nie pozwoli, żeby skrzywdzili Sama. Jess. Castiela.  
Teraz musiał się panować. Robił to już wiele razy. Stłum złość. Nie ma na nią czasu. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będą ofiary. Co robić.  
Wyciągnął telefon. Najpierw trzeba się przygotować. Sprawdzić informacje. Kiedy to się stało. Kto był widziany. I zdobyć broń, żeby zabić tych, którzy to zrobili. Na telefonie miał ponad 20 nieodebranych połączeń. Wszystkie od Castiela. Nie teraz.  
Pierwszy raz w życiu ucieszył się, że ma Internet w telefonie. Wszedł na jakąś stronę z wiadomościami z Chicago i wpisał „Benny Lafitte”. Pojawiły się zdjęcia. Szyld lokalu. Twarz Benny’ego. I cholerny napis na ścianie: „My nie wybaczamy”.  
  
Dean też nie wybacza.  
  
***  
  
Castiel próbował się zebrać w garść. Nigdy nie szło mu to dobrze. Ale tym razem nie miał wyboru. Dean wyszedł praktycznie bez słowa, a on nie wie do czego jego chłopak może się posunąć, żeby się zemścić. Bo jednego był pewien – Dean będzie chciał się zemścić.  
Castiel próbował dodzwonić się do Dean’a przez kilkanaście minut, ale on nie odbierał. Zaczynało się to robić coraz bardziej niepokojące.  
Winchester mówił, że jego brat kupował od nich narkotyki. Czyli wie o całej sprawie. Trzeba do niego zadzwonić. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że on i Dean są mocno związani. Tylko najpierw trzeba zdobyć numer do Sama.  
Dean na pewno gdzieś go zapisał. Tylko gdzie. Większość swoich rzeczy osobistych trzymał w najniżej położonej szufladzie komody. Trzeba ją przeszukać. On by tego nie chciał, ale to dla jego dobra.  
  
Jak pomyślał, tak też zrobił. Praktycznie pobiegł do sypialni i wysunął szafkę. Wyrzucał z niej po kolei rzeczy – trochę ubrań, jakieś wisiorki, leki i… dziennik. Czuł, że nie powinien go czytać, ale nie miał wyboru. Otworzył go. Był pusty. Cas przekartkował cały i nic tam nie znalazł. Cholera, co robić?!  
W napadzie złości i niemocy zrobienia czegokolwiek rzucił dziennikiem i rozbił ramkę ze zdjęciem. Zobaczył kawałek szkła na podłodze. I wtedy pierwszy raz od wielu lat przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, żeby naciąć sobie rękę w nadgarstku. Niekoniecznie głęboko. Niekoniecznie, żeby się zabić. Przez chwilę był jak zagubione i wygłodzone dziecko w lesie – zrobi wszystko, żeby znowu poczuć się dobrze. Kierowany czymś wewnątrz siebie podszedł do rozbitej ramki i podniósł kawałek szkła. Zacisnął go w dłoni. Jednak najpierw chciał zobaczyć zdjęcie, które wypadło z oprawki.  
Podniósł je. Byli na nim Sam i Jessica – uśmiechnięci. Szczęśliwi. Tacy, jak on i Dean powinni być. Należy się im to.  
Obrócił zdjęcie. Z tyłu był napisany numer. Castiel podniósł się i pobiegł po telefon. Wpisał numer i zadzwonił.  
  
-Tak słucham? – rozbrzmiało w głośniku telefonu.  
  
-Sam? – zapytał Castiel.  
  
-Tak… z kim rozmawiam?  
  
-Mam na imię Castiel. Jestem partnerem Dean’a. On usłyszał w wiadomościach o Bennym i wybiegł z domu bez słowa. Potrzebuje pomocy, żeby go znaleźć, nie wiem co on chce zrobić… - głos Cas łamał się co chwilę, Sam chyba wyczuł delikatność sytuacji.  
  
-Podaj mi adres, będę u ciebie jak najszybciej.  
  
Castiel podał adres i rozłączył się. Z ręki promieniował ból, jednak do tej pory nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Spojrzał na dłoń. Była cała we krwi, a kiedy otworzył ją z jękiem, na podłogę upadł kawałek szkła.  
  
***  
  
Głupota ludzka nie zna granic. Jaki debil pyta się na forum gdzie w Chicago można kupić broń bez licencji. I jak wielkim trzeba być idiotą, żeby na takie pytania odpowiadać. Jednak Dean nie może powiedzieć, że mu się to nie przyda. Potrzebna mu broń, a nie ma pozwolenia. Spojrzał na odpowiedzi i wybrał najbliższą mu lokalizację.  
Dotarł na miejsce w kilka minut. Była to jakaś ciemna uliczka, ale on się nie bał. Ojciec nauczył go walczyć bez broni. W sumie to nauczył go wszystkiego co dotyczy walik wręcz, na noże i bronią palną. Usłyszał za sobą kroki.  
  
-Kim jesteś?- zapytał odwracając się powoli.  
  
-Alaister.  
  
-A prawdziwe imię?  
  
Mężczyzna przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Dean’a z wyrazem twarzy „naprawdę myślisz, że ci powiem?” Kiedy Dean pracował jako sprzedawca w podobnej branży, też nie używał swojego imienia. Więc jeśli kogoś obchodziło jego prawdziwe imię, odpowiadał, że nazywa się Michael.  
  
-Ja nie pytam o imiona, więc ty też nie powinieneś. Ale przejdźmy do interesów. Bo chyba po to tu przyszedłeś… - Alaister podszedł do samochodu i otworzył bagażnik. – Mam tu Colta 1911, kaliber 45, magazynek na 7 naboi. Pasuje?  
  
***  
  
Po mieszkaniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Cas cały roztrzęsiony podbiegł do nich i otworzył. Stanął przed nim wysoki mężczyzna z długimi, brązowymi włosami. Taki sam jak na zdjęciu, może lekko starszy.  
  
-Castiel, prawda? – zapytał. Cas tylko skinął głową. Cały czas był w szoku po zniknięciu Dean’a i przecięcia swojej własnej dłoni, nawet jeśli nie była to do końca jego wina.   
– Miło mi cię poznać, tylko szkoda, że w takich okolicznościach.  
  
Castiel wykrzywił wargi w coś na kształt uśmiechu, zaprosił mężczyznę do środka i zaproponował herbatę lub kawę. Dobre maniery przejawiały się u niego nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach. Jednak Sam odmówił i przeszedł od razu do tematu.  
  
-Dean mówił coś zanim wyszedł z domu?  
  
-Nie… nie mówił gdzie idzie, ani po co. On po prostu wyszedł…  
  
Castiel czuł się coraz gorzej z sekundy na sekundę. Nie mógł nic z tym zrobić, więc po prostu próbował to przetrzymać i czekać co się stanie dalej, tak jak kiedyś.  
  
-Odbierał od ciebie jakieś telefony, kontaktował się z kimś?  
  
-Nie…  
  
Tego już było za dużo. Castiel czuł się jakby miał za chwilę pęknąć, rozsypać się na kawałki. Na chwilę przestał się przejmować Samem i schował głowę w dłoniach. Całkowicie zapomniał o ciągle krwawiącej i niezabandażowanej dłoni, więc krzyknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
-Wow! – huknął Sam. – Co ci się stało w rękę?  
  
-Nic poważnego.  
  
-Nie powiedziałbym… - mężczyzna zdawał się prześwietlać Castiela wzrokiem. Wyglądał jakby wiedział o wszystkim. – Masz apteczkę? Zabandażuję ranę  
  
-Nie trzeba, dzięki.  
  
-Jeśli nie oczyszczę rany może wdać się zakażenie, a wtedy nie pomożesz w szukaniu Dean’a.  
Cas westchnął i poszedł do łazienki po apteczkę. Wręczył ją Samowi, który zaczął bandażować rękę, jakby robił to wiele razy. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, więc Novak postanowił ją przerwać.  
  
-Gdzie nauczyłeś się pierwszej pomocy?  
  
-Przeszedłem krótki kurs kiedy studiowałem prawo w Stanford. Był mi on w sumie potrzebny tylko do delikatnego podszlifowania moich umiejętności, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Podstaw nauczył mnie ojciec.  
  
-Miałeś z nim dobre relacje? – Sam spojrzał na niego pytająco. – W sensie z twoim ojcem.  
  
-Hmm… to było raczej... chłodne. W sensie martwił się o mnie, o Dean’a też, ale najbardziej zależało mu na zemście i często zapominał co jest ważne. Ale nigdy mi niczego nie brakowało. A potem od nich uciekłem i więcej nie rozmawiałem z ojcem. Moje odejście było lekko… burzliwe. Pokłóciłem się z nim. Krótko mówiąc umarł w przekonaniu, że go nienawidzę.  
  
Castiel nie spodziewał się tego po Samie. Wyglądał na miłego człowieka, a nie osobę, która powiedziałaby własnemu ojcu, że go nienawidzi. A może po prostu miał powód, żeby to powiedzieć.  
  
-A jakie Dean miał stosunki z ojcem?  
  
-Ciężko powiedzieć. Często to wyglądało jak wojsko. Dean zawsze słuchał ojca, zajmował się mną i tak dalej. Ale został z tatą do samego końca. – Sam odłożył resztki bandażów i innych tego typu rzeczy do pudełka. – Teraz czas na moje pytanie. Od jak dawna jesteś z Dean’em? Bo szczerze powiedziawszy to jestem porządnie zdziwiony, bo nie wiedziałem, że on jest gejem, czy chociaż bi.  
  
-Znamy się z Dean’em od kilku lat. Poznaliśmy się w barze u Benny’ego. A stricte razem jesteśmy jakieś dwa, trzy miesiące. Ale wracając do chwili obecnej: co możemy zrobić?  
  
Sam westchnął i odpowiedział smutno:  
  
-Jeśli Dean nie chce być znaleziony, to nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zrobić. Najlepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli pójdziesz spać i rano zaczniemy go szukać. Ja mogę się przespać na kanapie, oczywiście jeśli mogę.  
  
Castiel nie miał nawet siły się kłócić. Rozłożył dla Sama kanapę, dał mu koc i poszedł do sypialni. Wziął zmiotkę i posprzątał rozbite szkło. Nie domknął za sobą drzwi do salonu, w którym powinien spać Sam. Nie chodziło mu o jego podglądanie. W sumie to nie wiedział o co mu chodziło. Szybko zrzucił z siebie wszystkie zbędne ubrania i został w samym podkoszulku i bokserkach.  
Cas położył się tak, aby widzieć co robi młodszy Winchester. Kazał mu iść spać, jakby był jego matką. A on sam usiadł na kanapie i schował głowę w dłonie. Po ruchu warg, Novak mógł stwierdzić, że powiedział coś w stylu „Dean, dlaczego to robisz”, jakby wierzył, że jego starszy brat go usłyszy. Potem wyciągnął telefon i dzwonił do swoich znajomych wypytując czy mogliby mu pomóc. Z tego co wywnioskował, Sam dodzwonił się do jakiegoś policjanta, lekarza i dziennikarza. Czyli chłopak ma kontakty. I to całkiem niezłe.  
Castiel po chyba godzinie obserwowania Sama ciągle wydzwaniającego i sprawdzającego coś na telefonie zapadł w sen pełen krwi, potworów i łez.


	9. ...So I think we should run

Castiela obudziły jakiś hałas w drugim pokoju. Spojrzał na zegarek i zdziwił się, dlaczego Sam go jeszcze nie obudził. Powinni szukać Dean’a, a nie odpoczywać do 9 rano. Kiedy wstał z łóżka zauważył, że na podłodze nie było już resztek potłuczonej w nocy ramki. Zniknęły też ubrania, które pospiesznie zrzucił z siebie przed spaniem. Więc albo miał jakiś psychotyczny atak sprzątania, którego nie pamięta, albo ktoś uprzątnął to wszystko za niego.  
Z salonu dochodziły dwa stłumione głosy. Cas musiał sprawdzić kim jest ta druga osoba, ale żeby to zrobić musiał mieć na sobie coś więcej niż te resztki garderoby. Szybko otworzył szafę i zabrał z niej znoszone jeansy i niebieską bluzę. Dean zawsze mówił, że pasuje ona do koloru jego oczu i powinien częściej w niej wychodzić z domu, ale on nie był do niej przekonany, Była zbyt… znoszona jak dla niego. Ale dzisiaj czuł się jak gówno, więc odpowiadała mu ona całkowicie.  
Kiedy w końcu wygrzebał się z sypialni zobaczył Sama siedzącego przy stole. Kiedy młody Winchester usłyszał skrzypienie drzwi odwrócił się z miną w stylu „przepraszam, ale nic nie mogłem zrobić” i odsłonił dwa talerze i postać siedzącą po drugiej stronie stołu, zagarniającą pistolet pod blat.

-Dean?

***

Kiedy Dean kupił broń i odszedł na bezpieczną odległość od Alasteira, przysiadł na murku i uświadomił sobie, że na chwilę obecną nie jest już w stanie nic zrobić. Ma colta i w sumie to tyle. Nie wie kto z gangu jest w Chicago. Nie wie gdzie go szukać. Nie wie nic. Jedyne co może zrobić to wrócić do domu i czekać. Czekanie. Czekanie jest najgorsze. Ta niepewność. Z tą myślą podniósł się i ruszył przed siebie. I szedł tak przez kilka godzin, desperacko próbując oczyścić umysł.  
Czuł się straszliwie winny. Zostawił Castiela. Tak po prostu. Wyszedł z domu bez tłumaczenia gdzie idzie, że wróci za kilka godzin. Zostawił go wśród tych wszystkich wątpliwości. To nie było fair. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie powiedział mu o Bennym. W końcu on chciał go tylko obronić. Nie rozumie, że z przeszłością, bez względu jak bardzo zła by nie była, trzeba się zmierzyć. Ale teraz musiał do niego wrócić i wszystko wytłumaczyć. Musiał ostrzec Sama, że ONI wrócili.  
Szybko zorientował się gdzie jest. W nieświadomości nogi poniosły go kilka przecznic od jego miejsca zamieszkania. I nagle dopadła go myśl. Ta straszna myśl, która towarzyszyła mu od dawna, jak mucha tłucząca się w środku ciepłej, letniej nocy o okno, w pewnym stopniu do tej pory ignorowana: Zostawił Castiela na wystarczająco długo, aby ktoś włamał się do domu i zabił go podczas snu.  
Winchester rzucił się biegiem do celu. Jak mógł sobie pozwolić na taką głupotę?! Tyle myślał o planowaniu każdego cala swojego przedsięwzięcia, że zapomniał o tym co jest ważne. Zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy w swoim życiu.  
Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, drżącymi rękoma wyciągnął klucze, ale z nerwów nie mógł trafić do dziurki. Oparł się o drzwi w próbie uspokojenia oddechu. Nagle jednak powierzchnia pod nim usunęła się i Dean przewróciłby się, gdyby nie osoba, która otworzyła drzwi.

-Sammy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Co ty tu robisz?

-Ciszej, bo Castiel śpi – powiedział szeptem wyższy chłopak. – Przyjechałem pomóc. Wejdziesz, czy będziesz tak stał?

Dean ogarnął się szybko, wszedł do pomieszczenia i ostrożnie naparł na drzwi, zamykając je za sobą. Robiąc to pochylił się lekko i zza paska pojawiła się rękojeść broni. Sam oczywiście to zauważył i płynnym ruchem, jakby robił to wiele razy, odebrał mu ją. 

-Ej! – krzyknął cicho starszy bart.

-Nie powinieneś tego mieć.

-Nie mam wyboru.

-Masz wybór i dobrze o tym wiesz. 

Dean nie miał ochoty na sprzeczkę z bratem. Nie przegadałby go. Pieprzony student prawa. Po kim on to ma?  
Podszedł do stołu i odsunął krzesło, żeby na nim usiąść. Był wyczerpany kilkogodzinnym błąkaniem się po mieście. Ciągle zszokowany tą nagłą i niesprawiedliwą śmiercią Benny’ego. On nie zasłużył na taki koniec. Zapłacił za stare błędy Dean’a. Ale musiał się opanować. Więc skupił się na rozdrapywaniu skórek przy paznokciach.  
Po chwili do stołu dosiadł się Sammy.

-To nie jest rozwiązanie – powiedział, kładąc na blacie colta.

-Więc co powinienem zrobić? Hmm? – Sam milczał, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Pamiętasz co zrobili Lisie? 

-Tak, pamiętam. Ale zabicie ich nie rozwiąże niczego. Pomyśl – młodszy brat z ożywieniem spojrzał na Dean’a. – Zabijesz jednego, dwóch z nich, a oni wrócą, jeszcze bardziej wkurzeni.

-To zabiję ich więcej.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Sama przeszły ciarki. Chłód w głosie Dean’a… ten brak emocji za bardzo upodobnił go do zwykłego seryjnego mordercy. Najgorsze jest to, że takiego zachowania nauczył go ojciec.

-Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś porozmawiać o tym z Castielem? – Dean podniósł głowę. - Czy on w ogóle wie o tym co kiedyś zrobiłeś?

-Wie o wszystkim.

-Więc może zanim kogoś zabijesz, powinieneś zapytać się go czy to popiera.

-Jak na razie Cas śpi. A oni mogą przyjść w każdej chwili.

-Umówmy się na coś – wewnętrzny prawnik Sama odzywa się, jak zawsze w idealnym momencie. – Jeśli przyjdą, to zrobisz co będziesz musiał. Ale nie będziesz uganiał się za nimi po mieście. Nie wiesz nawet jak wyglądają!

-A myślisz, że dlaczego nie odnalazłem tych sukinsynów od razu?

Oczywiście. Dean w życiu im nie odpuści. Ale nie jest głupi. Bez dostatecznej liczby informacji nic nie zrobi. Nawet on wie, że to niebezpieczne.

-Idziesz spać? – zapytał Sam kończąc ostatecznie temat. Nie ma o co się więcej kłócić. Porozmawiają później przy Castielu. On też ma prawo wiedzieć o wszystkim. – Cas pościelił mi kanapę, możesz na niej spać. Albo iść do niego.

-Nie, raczej nie – odparł smętnie starszy brat. Był zbyt zdenerwowany wydarzeniami nadal trwającej nocy. Dalej nie rozumiał, jakim cudem mógł zostawić ukochanego bez opieki. To było tak nieodpowiedzialne z jego strony… – A ty?

-Nie. 

Na chwilę pomiędzy braćmi zapadła krępująca cisza. Nie mogli włączyć radia lub telewizora bez budzenia śpiącego w pokoju obok mężczyzny, więc po prostu siedzieli przy stole i tępo wpatrywali się w broń na nim położoną.

-Skąd to wziąłeś? – zapytał Sam wskazując na Colta w kolorze kości słoniowej. Miał piękne zdobienia na rękojeści, nie dało się tego nie zauważyć. Tylko kogo w broni obchodzi estetyka.

-Kupiłem na boku u jakiegoś Alasteira.

Sammy przewrócił oczami w stylu „No tak. Oczywiście że na boku. Kto by się spodziewał”, ale nie odezwał się więcej w tym temacie. Nie chciał denerwować swojego brata, jednak cholernie przeszkadzały mu to milczenie i zdawkowe wypowiedzi brata. Zwykle zachowywał się tak jeśli miał coś do ukrycia. Jednak facet nie mógł w sobie wszystkiego trzymać. Trzeba było to wszystko z niego wydobyć. I chociaż starszy brat zdawał się nie wiedzieć, jak bardzo pomagają mu tego typu rozmowy, Sam nie mógł się poddać w wydobywaniu z niego uczuć, Jednak nie mógł naciskać za bardzo. Trzeba mieć jakiś umiar. za

-Więc… Castiel?- zapytał Sam ogólnikowo.

-Stary, nie zaczynaj – jęknął załamany Dean. - Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na psychologiczną gadkę rodem z „Milczenia owiec”.

-Jak się poznaliście?

-Miałeś udar i nie pamiętasz co oznacz „nie zaczynaj”? – Młodszy Winchester nie przestawał wpatrywać się w brata z uporem godnym zawodowego psychiatry. Czyli nie miał wyjścia i musiał dać się wciągnąć w tą spiralę pytań i odpowiedzi – W barze, dwa lata temu.

-Od kiedy ty wolisz facetów? W sensie… kiedyś miałeś pełno dziewczyn.

-Chłopie, nawet ja nie wiem jak to się stało. Tak po prostu wyszło.

Młodszy z mężczyzn westchnął cicho. Chyba już wiedział, jakiego tematu prawdopodobnie unikał jego brat.

-Chcesz o tym pogadać?

-O czym? – zapytał Dean. Nie podobał mu się kierunek, w którym zmierzała ta konwersacja.

-O wypadku.

-Taa… - zaśmiał się ironicznie mężczyzna -Teraz się o mnie martwisz? – był wściekły, ale nie krzyczał. Tylko dlatego, że Cas spał w pokoju obok. Gdyby nie on, już dawno zacząłby wrzeszczeć na Sama „psychologa-z-urodzenia” Winchestera. 

-O czym ty…

–Dlaczego ani razu nie przyjechałeś do mnie do szpitala? 

-Byłem tam wiele razy Dean – Sam odpowiadał spokojnie. Złość w niczym nie pomoże. Nauczył się tego podczas rozpraw sądowych. Jego brat wyglądał na niewiarygodnie zdziwionego. Ani razu nie widział Sama w szpitalu. – Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale Castiel od ciebie prawie nie wychodził, a ja nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Zwykle wracałem kiedy tu już spałeś. 

Dean potrzebował chwili, żeby to przetrawić. Od kiedy wyszedł ze szpitala, myślał że Sam o nim zapomniał, zostawił go. Był to jeden z powodów, przez które miał te cholerne koszmary. A teraz, nagle dowiadywał się, że jego brat go nie porzucił. To była dla niego ulga. Kamień spadł mu z serca.

-Wybacz Sammy, ja nie wiedziałem…

-W porządku. Miałeś prawo nie wiedzieć.

Potem przez kilka godzin rozmawiali o ich życiu: co u Jess i małej July, jak wiedzie się im w pracy. Mówili o ostatniej sprawie sądowej Sama, o Castielu i wyjeździe w góry. Rozmawiali o tak normalnych rzeczach, że przypadkowemu słuchaczowi ciężko byłoby uwierzyć w niebezpieczeństwo, które mogło czaić się w każdej ciemnej uliczce Chicago.  
W pewnym momencie Dean przeciągnął się na krześle niczym kot. Robiąc to zahaczył o miskę pełną owoców, która z hukiem spadła na ziemię. Sam wystraszył się i cicho zaklął. Mężczyźni zaczęli się cicho kłócić o to, jak to strasznie starszy z nich jest niezdarny i podnosić rozrzucone po podłodze jedzenie. Pewnie ich kłótnia trwałaby o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie fakt że w drzwiach od sypialni stanął Castiel.  
Sam zdziwiony zerwał się z miejsca, a Dean schował broń pod stół, jednak niewystarczająco szybko, aby zaspany mężczyzna jej nie zobaczył.

-Dean? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy. – Wróciłeś?

-Muszę iść do toalety – powiedział natychmiastowo Sammy. Sukinsyn zawsze wiedział, jak wyplątać się z niezręcznej dla niego sytuacji. Jak powiedział, tak też zrobił. W pokoju zostali tylko Dean i Cas.

-Tak, wróciłem – odpowiedział Winchester.

-Gdzie byłeś? Castiel podszedł do stołu i wydawało się, że czekał aż Dean wstanie. Jednak on pozostał na swoim miejscu. – Czy to broń?

-Tak - Dean skrupulatnie unikał wzroku ukochanego. Nie chciał mu mówić o tym całym syfie, który ich czekał, ale wiedział, że jest to konieczne. – Musimy się czymś bronić przed tymi ludźmi.

-Skąd masz pewność, że przyszli po ciebie? – zapytał Novak, siadając po przeciwnej stronie blatu. – Równie dobrze to mógł być zbieg okoliczności, albo…

-Wiesz, że to nie jest prawda – przerwał mu Dean. – Widziałeś napis na ścianie w barze: „My nie wybaczamy”. W dodatku gang, który to zrobił jest z Los Angeles. Tam się to wszystko zaczęło.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Cas wiedział, że jego ukochany ma racje, ale nie chciał mu tego przyznać. Wydawało mu się to tak strasznie niesprawiedliwe: chłopak przeszedł przez tak wiele, a teraz kiedy chciał mieć w końcu spokój, przeszłość znowu go dopada.

-Dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Winchester. Nie był już zły na Castiela, jednak chciał usłyszeć coś w tej sprawie od niego.

-Nie chciałem… Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwił. Wiem, że to było głupie, ale obiecałem ci, że będę cię bronił i to właśnie chciałem zrobić. Przepraszam.

-Nic się nie stało – powiedział Dean uśmiechając się lekko. – Tylko na przyszłość, mówi mi o wszystkim.

-Więc co zrobimy? – zapytał Cas, zmieniając temat. Nadal wpatrywał się w Winchestera. 

-Nie wiem – odpowiedział blondyn.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy uciec… schować się gdzieś dopóki to wszystko nie przeminie.

-To nie przeminie, a ja nie będę przed nimi już więcej uciekał – wtrącił lekko zdenerwowanym głosem. Kiedy był wściekły, zdawał się mówić niżej i bardziej ochryple. - Już raz spróbowałem i nie skończyło się to dobrze.

-Więc co, zabijesz ich wszystkich? – Casowi zaczynało zbierać się na płacz. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak z sekundy na sekundę jego ukochany stawał się coraz zimniejszy, wyłączał emocje, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Czuł się w tej sytuacji przerażająco bezużyteczny. - To tak nie działa.  
Dean zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym chłodnym tonem oznajmił:

-Pojedziesz z Sammy’m do jego domu. Powinniście tam być bezpieczni.

-A ty? – zapytał coraz bardziej zdenerwowany sytuacją Cas. Jak zwykle Dean nie martwił się o siebie, tylko o innych. – Nie zostawię cię tu samego z całym tym syfem. 

-Nie pozwolę ci zostać w Chicago.

-Więc wyjedzmy i zapomnijmy o wszystkim. Zaszyjemy się w jakimś małym mieście. W życiu nas tam nie znajdą – samotna łza spłynęła z kącika oka Novaka. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram bez ciebie.

-Mogą ci coś zrobić, nawet zabić…

-Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Dean miał rozdarte uczucia. Wiedział, że jeśli Castiel zostanie w mieście, będzie w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie chciał zostawać z tym wszystkim sam. Potrzebował go przy sobie, tylko nie chciał tego przyznać.

-Ale nie wychodzisz z domu – rozkazał.

Castiel uśmiechnął się przez łzy i zażartował:

-Jesteś moim chłopakiem, czy ojcem? – Dean nawet się nie uśmiechnął. To była dla niego zbyt poważna sytuacja. – Eh… nie ruszę się stąd. Tylko… postaraj się nikogo nie zabić tą bronią przy mnie.

Winchester jakby odetchnął, po czym krzyknął na całe mieszkanie:

-Sammy, wiem że podsłuchujesz!


End file.
